<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Haikyuu x Reader Imagines/Scenarios by ai_katsuu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26314876">Haikyuu x Reader Imagines/Scenarios</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ai_katsuu/pseuds/ai_katsuu'>ai_katsuu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:07:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>32,576</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26314876</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ai_katsuu/pseuds/ai_katsuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>These are x readers and scenarios from my writing blog ninliane on tumblr! Feel free to request anything in the comments, just be sure to read my rules first. ninliane.tumblr.com</p><p>Also you really don't have to read these in order, just pick whatever you want from the chapter box!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Baking with s/o</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hii! I'm really excited to explore your new blog and I wish you allthe best with it! For startes,could you do headcanons with Karasuno firstyears (i saw you only do 3 max so maybe Tsukki,Kags and Yamaguchi?) with a gg who just loves to bake?Like shes pretty okay at but she just gets more playful whil baking? Thank you</p><p>-----</p><p>ahh first request! i feel like this scenario is so perfect for the very first headcanon of this blog~ also thank so much for being so nice! :DD I hope to do my best writing :&gt;</p><p>oh, the music that you dance to in tsukki’s scenario is actually the music that plays when fukurodani and nekoma have a practice match in the live action haikyuu play. please watch it its the greatest thing ever. you see akaashi dancing. </p><p>video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QE1isRxRXRg </p><p>the time stamp is at 11:00!! i promise you, you will not regret it</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Tsukishima Kei</b>
</p><ul>
<li>surprisingly, this boy immediately agreed to baking!</li>
<li>then again we all have to remember this salty boy has a sweet tooth</li>
<li>but wait </li>
<li>did you really expect him to do all the work with you??</li>
<li>nah this lil shit is gonna sit down on the couch watching an overdramatic nature documentary </li>
<li>he’ll occasionally call out<em> “maam can i follow up on my order”</em> and laugh while doing so</li>
<li>frankly you were a bit annoyed. You two were supposed to be doing this together!</li>
<li>you decided to let it go and just go and go on with your business </li>
<li>you felt most comfortable in the kitchen, and this is your house isn’t it? so why not have a bit of fun to yourself!</li>
<li>you stopped mixing the batter and picked up a remote</li>
<li>several minutes pass and tsukki can hear something in the kitchen that seemed to overlap his documentary</li>
<li><em>“(y/n) could you turn it down!!”</em></li>
<li>No response </li>
<li>He sighs and gets up, practically dragging himself to the kitchen</li>
<li><em>“(y/n) i said turn it do-”</em></li>
<li>And he stops his words as he sees the sight in front of him</li>
<li>As latin pop plays out of the bluetooth speaker, there you were; dancing while sprinkling whatever the heck that was on the batter</li>
<li>Your actions seemed to match the beat of the music as you grabbed things from the counter</li>
<li>Even at that beat drop when you closed the oven by lifting your foot to left as you laughed to yourself</li>
<li>You spun your way back to the counter with the biggest smile on your face</li>
<li>You didn’t even notice that you had frosting all over your face, or that the counter was a complete mess, or that he was even watching you.</li>
<li>You were just having so much fun that tsukki just stared at you leaning from the door frame, not wanting to interrupt you</li>
<li>
<em>“Yeah..”</em> he thought to himself, showing a faint smile. <em>“This is definitely the girl I fell in love with.”</em>
</li>
</ul><p>
  <b>Kageyama Tobio </b>
</p><ul>
<li><em>“But (y/n)..I don’t think I’d be very good at it.”</em></li>
<li><em>“It’s fine it’s fine! I’ll help you along the way!!”</em></li>
<li>There was a lot of deliberation on what to bake as you two looked through a cute cookbook</li>
<li>You two decided to make homemade yogurt in a jar, and considering it was the ‘ber’ moths already, this would be a strange desert to make right?</li>
<li>The setter didn’t care the weather was cold. He just wanted his yogurt.</li>
<li>He was a mess at the start. the measurements and temperature settings were slowly killing him to dust.</li>
<li>You were watching from afar and could tell this was not going to end well. </li>
<li>You then ran over and grabbed the baking thermometer that was about to snap from the pressure from his hands and pushed him to stir the milk instead.</li>
<li>Time passed and he seemed to be doing fine and quiet and calm</li>
<li>He kneaded some dough as a side dessert and you were amazed at his skill!</li>
<li>Kageyama was better than you! (<strike>i mean he’s a setter and he uses his hands a lot, what’d you expect ;) )</strike>
</li>
<li>Suddenly the music changed and you immediately started to get all bubbly</li>
<li>You excitedly pulled him towards you, holding his hand with your left and your right on his shoulder </li>
<li>He was stunned</li>
<li>Like he didn’t have time to process this and his autopilot took over and his body followed yours</li>
<li>Along with the music you were just having so much fun in the kitchen, you always did!</li>
<li>You didn’t care that his hands were filled with powder as you joyfully danced to the music</li>
<li>It was only when you spun holding his hand that he came back to his senses and saw how happy you were </li>
<li>He couldn’t help but smile too</li>
<li><em>♫ “I need you more than anyone, darlin’. You know that I have from the start. So build me up buttercup, don’t break my heart~” ♫</em></li>
</ul><p>———–</p><p>
  <b>Yamaguchi Tadashi</b>
</p><ul>
<li>Let me tell you now baking with this one is the cutest thing ever</li>
<li>He’ll be the one to come up with the idea of you two baking together as a date and boy you two had so much fun</li>
<li>As you two are mixing bowls of batter your peripheral vision caught him being so serious as he was extremely focused on the batter</li>
<li>So you stopped mixing</li>
<li>Took a teaspoon</li>
<li>Scooped the batter</li>
<li>Swiped your finger on it</li>
<li>And<em> flicked</em> it on yamaguchi’s face</li>
<li>As soon as you had done that he immediately stopped and just stared at you as if you said something unbelievable. </li>
<li>Meanwhile you went back to mixing as if nothing had happened</li>
<li>But you were really trying to hold it all in and maintain a straight face</li>
<li>He had an expression written all over his face saying: <em>“really?”</em> </li>
<li>You ignored him but your mouth was giving you away as it was clear you were trying to hold in laughter</li>
<li>Till you couldn’t anymore and you burst out laughing</li>
<li>It was only when Tadashi took a spoonful of batter and practically <em>threw</em> it at your face, you stopped laughing.</li>
<li><em>“Oh it’s on.”</em></li>
<li>You two forgot about your tasks as your kitchen turned into a warzone</li>
<li>Tadashi used an icecream scooper to throw the batter at you while you blocked it with a cutting board</li>
<li>It got to the point where you two ran out of batter and ended up laughing on the floor, mostly about the mess you two made around the kitchen</li>
<li>He got up and carried you out of the kitchen bridal style, both of you still laughing</li>
<li><em>“I love you (y/n), now let’s go get changed.”</em></li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Comforting a Chubby s/o</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Could you do a scenario with Noya, Suga, and Daichi with a chubby fem s/o? She’s insecure about her weight and they comfort her<br/>----</p><p>Thank you so much for requesting! I could only do Noya and Suga for the time being cause I couldn’t think of much for Daichi, but I’ll promise I’ll get better at writing him!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Sugawara Koshi</b>
</p><p>- It was a really rough day at your dream job</p><p>- You’ve always been working hard ever since high school to be a model</p><p>- You knew your body type wasn’t ideal for models, but that didn’t matter you still wanted to try anyway!</p><p>- And mid college you finally got the job!</p><p>- You were able to keep it for around 6 months now, but each day in the studio gets even harder</p><p>- You were sitting in your dressing room deep in thought, that you didn’t notice the door open</p><p>- “Mind if I come in, (y/n)?”</p><p>- You looked up and saw your boyfriend, standing there smiling. You couldn’t         help but chuckle</p><p>- “You’re already inside, Koshi.”</p><p>- “I suppose so,” he grins while closing the door and takes a seat next to you, “now what’s wrong?”</p><p>- You scrunched your face in reply “What do you mean?”</p><p>- “Don’t even try to hide it, (y/n). I know you too well” he winks</p><p>- ‘Why does he have to be so charming in a time like this..’ you thought</p><p>- You took a deep breath and began, “Well, it’s the whole job basically, the other models..they-”</p><p>- “What did they say.” His face immediately turned serious, “I swear if they said anything about you so help me I will-”</p><p>- “No no! Koshi no!” you frantically waved your hands, “they didn’t say anything! My co-workers aren’t rude, they’re really supportive of me!” <br/>- And that was true. Once they saw you enter from day one, they were astonished and overjoyed that you would be working with them, and so eventually you all became friends</p><p>- “So, what’s the problem then?” he asked</p><p>- You looked to the side and began to explain</p><p>- Even though you were at your dream job, it was still not as easy as you imagined. Even though you tried your best to keep your chin up and tell yourself “you’re you”, sometimes it’s just hard to keep doing that by yourself. Even though your co-workers were very supportive of you, you couldn’t help but keep comparing yourself to them.</p><p>- After you had finished Sugawara was silent</p><p>- “Uhm, Koshi?” You looked at him</p><p>- “Yeah you are different.” he started at you</p><p>- You frowned and furrowed your eyebrows. “That wasn’t really the kind of answer I was expec-”</p><p>- “Sure you may be different, they have stuff that you don’t have, but all the more reason! You have stuff that they don’t have!” </p><p>- “Besides, if anyone puts so much emphasis on what your body is like, it just makes it seem like they don’t value your skills and talents!”</p><p>- You tilted your head, “Like what?”</p><p>- “Like showing off that cute Autumn dress, or the way you pose while effortlessly walking in heels!” he smiled “It’s amazing!”</p><p>- You almost stumbled on seat from his words</p><p>- “(y/n), they’re ready for you!” you two heard a voice call out</p><p>- Sugawara stood up and pushed you off to the door. “Now go show them your talent, princess.”</p><p>
  <b>Nishinoya Yu</b>
</p><p>- You exited the Ukai’s convenience store with the snickers of high school girls being heard</p><p>- “Look, her blouse looks like it’s almost gonna pop.”</p><p>- “And her thighs look as if she could crush someone just by sitting on them!”</p><p>- You clutched the shopping bag and sped your pace up as you walked home</p><p>- You felt so miserable, it’s not your fault you were like this</p><p>- Reaching the door you wanted to get inside as quickly as possible before you broke down</p><p>- As you got to the door you fumbled with your keys and ended up dropping them on the floor, your grocery bag slipping out of your hands as well</p><p>- You never had good control of this stuff</p><p>- Just as you watched the cans of juice spill, you fell to your knees and started to cry in front of your door</p><p>- You were crying so hard you didn’t even hear a certain libero approaching your house </p><p>- His eyes immediately widened to the pitiful sight of you on the ground</p><p>- Nishinoya wasted no time running towards you and engulfing you in a hug</p><p>- The sudden familiar scent of his hair took you by surprise</p><p>- “Yu-” “It’s okay (y/n), it’s okay..”</p><p>- You stopped crying and instead just buried your face on his shoulder, hugging him in the process</p><p>- After a few minutes, you finally let go </p><p>- “You wanna tell me what happened?” he asked</p><p>- You stayed silent for a bit before speaking up, “These girls were talking in Ukai’s store about me,” you sped up, not wanting to cry again. “and they were saying things about my body and my-”</p><p>- “Don’t listen to them.”</p><p>- Nishinoya had put his hands on your shoulders “Look at me (y/n).”</p><p>- “The girl I see has no imperfections.”</p><p>- “But-”</p><p>- “I’m not done.” he put his finger up and you stayed quiet</p><p>- “I see absolutely nothing wrong. In fact, I really don’t get it why they’re saying those things? You’re a human, you can talk and walk like them, and you can do just as many things they can do. Maybe even more!” he smiled</p><p>- “(y/n) it doesn’t make sense for them to say those things because you’re you! And you’re amazing!”</p><p>- Your eyes welled up, you had never heard him say anything this sentimental</p><p>-“Now c’mon!” he pulled you up, “let’s go get some new groceries for you, my treat!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. click | yamaguchi tadashi x photographer! reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hii, really excited about your blog! Could to do a scenario for Yamaguchi and his photographer gf who just LOVES to photograph him and his freckles? Thank you! 🐥</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“The park?” Yamaguchi asked. “Yeah yeah yeah!” you replied as you were frantically trying to grab all your stuff. You put all your different lenses in their respective cases, trying your best to be careful with them. “(y/n) you do know I have training in about an hour right?” he followed you as you ran to the kitchen and opened the cupboard, grabbing snacks and drinks and stuffing them in your backpack.</p><p>“Yeah but Tadashi!” you suddenly and quickly turned around, catching him by surprise. “Just look at the weather! It’s perfect! It’s cloudy but there’s still the right amount of sun for lighting, and it’ll be cool out at the same time!” the look in your eyes as you talked about your passion struck Yamaguchi in the heart. He really couldn’t say no to you, couldn’t he? “Alright..” he gave in, “Just for half an hour though, I really can’t afford to miss today’s training.”. Ecstatic, you ran up and engulfed him in a hug, “Ahhhh!!! Thank you so much, Tadashi!” you let go and grabbed all your bags. “I promise, it’ll be all worth it once you see them developed, now let’s go!”</p><p>Yamaguchi tried to keep up with you as you quickly paced the park, wondering how you were able to walk that fast with the heavy bags you were carrying. “(y/n)-chan at least let me help you-” “I found it!!” You ran up a small hill with a tree in the center, it’s leaves left enough shade for you to rest in and just outside that the lighting was perfect. “This is perfect.” You smiled setting down your bag. Yamaguchi finally caught up with you and fell on the ground, his back resting on the bark of the tree. As his eyes were closed, he decided to take a nap while you were busy doing your work. This was nice he thought. No distractions. Just nature, the cool breeze of the wind, the peace and quiet, and the cool gra-</p><p>
  <em>*click*</em>
</p><p>Yamaguchi heard the familiar shutter go off and opened his eyes to a lens practically being shoved in his face. “No no no wait don’t move!” his girlfriend ordered, “Now close your eyes again.” he did as he was told without saying a word, not wanting to do the wrong thing. He heard a few more snaps before you pulled away and muttered while look and your camera, “Wait..let me just change the setting..”. Tadashi decided to open his eyes and saw you fumbling with your camera, so focused on it you almost looked adorable that he drew a small smile on his face, how he ended up with you he never knew. It was almost gone as you tore your eyes away from the screen for a second and saw his face. “Ah!! Stay like that, stay like that!!” </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. cool popular s/o who’s actually a dork</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Could i please ask for crush hcs from the P.O.V of Akaashi, Sugawara, and Kenma with the popular "cool guy" reader who's just a complete dork? Thanks and good luck with your blog!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Kenma Kozume</b>
</p><ul>
<li>Yeah he didn’t care at all that (y/n) moved in</li>
<li>Good looks? So what?</li>
<li>Smart in academics? Good for you</li>
<li>Good in sports? Ok sure but try beating my team</li>
<li>He didn’t get nor care why all the girls and guys in his class were fawning over him</li>
<li>“Kozume-san, could you help me with this?” (y/n) charmingly smiled</li>
<li>All eyes were on (y/n) almost the entire class period, most burning with jealousy that the quiet one got the attention from him</li>
<li>“The answer’s 2.0” Kenma simply replied, not looking up</li>
<li>(y/n) paused for a bit, before smiling, “Thanks.”</li>
<li>He could feel his classmates eyes staring daggers at him because of how he treated the oh-so-popular prince of the class</li>
<li>While walking home Kenma heard a voice from an alley of the street, normally he would ignore these things but there would be a cutoff on electricity at home for an hour so he didn’t want to deal with that</li>
<li>Walking down the alley he peered out to the corner</li>
<li><em>‘This better not be Lev..’</em></li>
<li>“Kitty cat kitty cat you have kitty fat fat fat fat and make it go pat pat pa- aUGHCk”</li>
<li>As (y/n) pet the cat’s belly, the cat got tired of it and scratched his face, a little blood coming out of his forehead</li>
<li>(y/n) felt his cheeks heat up as he turned his head and saw the setter</li>
<li><em>‘Way to embarrass yourself in front of your crush..’</em></li>
<li>“Uh, Kozume-san..” he began</li>
<li>“Follow me, my house is nearby.” Kenma simply said and walked away</li>
<li>(y/n) stared at the walking figure in a bit of shock before smiling and getting up</li>
</ul><p>
  <b>Sugawara Koshi</b>
</p><ul>
<li>As soon as this guy moved in I bet you Sugawara knew him already</li>
<li>(y/n) does some super cool sport like fencing</li>
<li>Luckily he fences in the place across Sugawara’s cafe where he studies so he would often watch him</li>
<li>He never saw him up close so when (y/n) sat next to him…boy he definitely underestimated his look</li>
<li>I mean if looks could kill he’d be a dead man </li>
<li>But Sugawara wouldn’t get nervous at all! In fact he’d get a lot more friendly towards him!</li>
<li>He’s not shy at all but he would have a habit of over laughing whenever (y/n) says a joke</li>
<li>“ahhahhahahahahHA ohhhhhhhhhhhh (y/n) you’re so funny!” and he would put his hand on his shoulder </li>
<li>Daichi and Asahi are so tired of it tbh</li>
<li>But one day he catches (y/n) in the music room doing a weird dance </li>
<li>He also saw his phone resting on the table recording him</li>
<li>Sugawara has no idea what it is but he decided to watch anyway for the laughs, but at the same time not believing what he was seeing cause he did not expect this </li>
<li>(y/n) was singing this song in english and though Sugawara’s skills there weren’t as good, he picked up: ‘why, obsessed, me, and lying’</li>
<li>He had no idea what was going on but he enjoyed watching anyway :&gt;</li>
</ul><p>
  <b>Akaashi Keiji</b>
</p><p>“AKAAAASHIIIJSFDSBSDJFN”</p><p>“Bokuto-san, please control yourself.” the setter replied</p><p>“But Akaashi! Isn’t there a new student in your class?” Bokuto said eagerly and rose his hand, “you know, the really tall one!” This was news to Akaashi.</p><p>He was always acutely aware of who entered and exited his classroom, so to miss someone, especially a tall person..</p><p>“Why do you ask?” Akaashi faced Bokuto. “Cause with that height he could be a great asset to the team!” Bokuto smiled, “I also heard from the girls in my class that he’s extremely good looking!”</p><p>As if on cue the two players heard squeals from various girls outside of the classroom and their voices could definitely be heard</p><p>“(l/n)-senpai! Please accept this!”</p><p>“No fair! I was going to give him my lunch first!”</p><p>“You can sit next to me (l/n)-senpai!”</p><p>Bokuto started laughing “See Akaashi? Even the first year girls came all the way here to adore him.”</p><p>This (l/n) had now walked in and for some reason Bokuto felt a cold breeze enter the room and shivered</p><p>“Urgh, did you feel that?”</p><p>But Akaashi wasn’t cold at all, nope. In fact once (l/n) had stepped into the room, the setter felt his face heat up</p><p>He tried to let this all pass by…but it was hard since (l/n) was sitting *right* next to him</p><p>The way (l/n) read English perfectly, how he solved all of the equations on the board..</p><p>Oh and this one time he was able to borrow notes from him and saw just how neat and pretty (l/n)’s handwriting was.</p><p>It was official that with all the good looks and intelligence, Akaashi was starting to fall for him</p><p>When the next day came, Akaashi looked around for him before school started to ask him about some school work</p><p>
  <strike>(this dork just wanted to borrow his notes again so they could study together)</strike>
</p><p>Keiji was about to give up and walk back in the building when he heard some leaves rustling from the tree behind him</p><p>“Yesyes!” “Arghhh noo!!!!”</p><p>He heard the familiar voice that usually made his face heat up, but this time it got him curious</p><p>“Wait wait wait!!” and there was silence…. “CRITICAL HIT!! YESS STAGE CLEARED!!!” (y/n) stood up with his hands in the air, and what seemed to be a Nintendo Switch in one of them.</p><p>He sat back down, closed his Switch and sighed in relief. “At least I was able to defeat Edelgar-”</p><p>(y/n) was cut off from his own words as he saw a certain pretty setter just staring at him with that poker face look</p><p>This time it was (y/n)’s turn to go red and he began stuttering. “O-oh gosh, please don’t tell me you saw that!”</p><p>Akaashi, a bit surprised replied, “Um, yeah I sorta did.”</p><p>(y/n) put his hands over his face and groaned, “Aaarghhhh,” he then look up, ran towards Akaashi and held up his hands with his own</p><p>“Hey Akaashi-san, please I’m begging you! Please don’t tell the teachers you saw me with my Switch today! I’ll do anything, I’ll promise!”</p><p>The sudden contact with his hands caused Akaashi to become visibly red and it was clear he couldn’t hide it anymore</p><p>“Y-yeah sure..” he managed to get out</p><p>(y/n) smiled and winked <em>“Great! It’ll be our little secret then.”</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. s/o who speaks Russian and Japanese</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey!! Good luck with your new Blog💕! May I request Nishinoya, Lev and Kenma with an russian s/o? Sometimes, she's switching between russian and japanese (and curses in russian) without even noticing it 😂? Thank you very much!!</p><p>---</p><p>Ahh! As a bilingual person myself I can tell you myself that usually this isn’t much of an issue, the real problem is when you know the word for a certain object but you forget that other languages dont use that word so its like “can you get my phone in the sala.” “the what-” “the sala” “???” “ah crapsdnfkjsndf tHE LIVING ROOM”</p><p>Oh also I used google translate for this so for anyone who can read/understand russian im so sorry if its wrong! (but i’ll leave it untranslated so you guys can see for yourself what you’re actually saying hehe)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Nishinoya Yu</b>
</p>
<ul>
<li>As manager of Karasuno’s team, you were sitting down on the bench as your team played a practice match with Aoba Johsai</li>
<li>Pretty much everything was going well, the two teams were on par with Karasuno leading by a few points and everyone was in good competitive spirits </li>
<li>But one by the name of Kyotani Kentaro took a bit too far-</li>
<li>He spiked the ball way too hard and the libero of Karsuno didn’t have enough time to react as it hit him right in the face</li>
<li>The ball flew off outside the court and Nishinoya was on the ground with a bloody nose </li>
<li>“Oi Nishinoya are you okay!?” his teammates surrounded him, “Yeah yeah! I’m fine!” the libero got up with a smile, “I’ll just get this cleaned up and I’ll-”</li>
<li>“Hey,” </li>
<li>The boys looked to their left and saw the manager standing up and walking towards the yellow haired player </li>
<li>“Apologise to him.” she flatly said, staring him down</li>
<li>Stubborn as he his he looked away,</li>
<li>“He was in the way of my shot.”</li>
<li>And that’s what cued it.</li>
<li>“Что вы имеете в виду на пути вашего выстрела ?! Это волейбол в тупой зоне боевых действий !!! Ты тупой безрассудный придурок! Вот почему ваш сэмпай должен держать вас под контролем!” </li>
<li>Their manager started firing what seemed to be Russian</li>
<li>Daichi walked up to her in concern and tried to stop her, “Hey (y/n)-”</li>
<li>“что?! ты хочешь быть следующим?” she turned to the captain and then back at the player “Я клянусь, что никто не ранит Ю и сходит с рук.”</li>
<li>Surprisingly it was Kageyama who held (y/n) back and dragged her outside </li>
<li>Yu knew you spoke russain but he never heard you speak it, either way when you were yelling at Kyontani he sorta felt some pride there</li>
<li>When you two got home he’d probably ask you to speak more Russian to him even he if he understands you he found it very very attractive </li>
</ul><p>
  <b>Lev Haiba </b>
</p>
<ul>
<li>Poor boy comes back from the groceries to see his classmate and sister talking in a language he’s supposed to know but never learned it</li>
<li>(y/n) had originally come to his house to work on a project and Lev went out to buy snacks</li>
<li>He was ecstatic as he had a cute little puppy crush on the girl <em>(awwwe)</em>
</li>
<li>So he was really excited to spend time with her!</li>
<li>“это Левочка, когда он был маленький!” Alisa pointed to the album “он был таким хорошим мальчиком!” </li>
<li>For some reason (y/n) squealed and cooed, “Лев такой милый в костюме! И его зачесанные волосы на спине такие милые &lt;3”</li>
<li>Even without understanding the language Lev knew that his sister was showing his pictures to (y/n)</li>
<li>Embarrassed, he grabbed (y/n)’s arm and went upstairs with her, “Stop embarrassing me sis..” he had an annoyed look on his face but he was definitely blushing, (y/n) was just laughing as he pulled her up the stairs</li>
<li>“But Lyovochka! She said you were cute!” Alisa called out</li>
<li>“Stop lying!” Lev stuttered, the red in his face being much more obvious now</li>
<li>“You were Lev!” (y/n) stopped him and held his arm “You looked so cute as a child!” (y/n) smiled at him. </li>
<li>“I-uhm-I” Lev was at a loss for words and for the rest of the night he became more quiet and shy</li>
<li>He would never tell it to her but he was secretly happy that Alisa showed those pictures to (y/n)</li>
</ul><p>
  <b>Kenma Kozume</b>
</p>
<ul>
<li>“Ah geez, Lev, can you help me with the bottles please?” </li>
<li>The manager of Nekoma ran back and forth from the bus to the gym, loading in several items needed for the training camp, whether it was the water bottles, the ball basket, an extra net, and antennas etc.</li>
<li>The team, who just walked out of the club room saw their manager running back and forth carrying the items</li>
<li>Kenma saw that she was running out of breath and stepped forward to help her..though, he couldn’t really ask her to stop since she was running around </li>
<li>“(y/n) do you need any help?” Kuroo thankfully asked her</li>
<li>“Oh! Yes please!”</li>
<li>Kenma and Kuroo walked to the gym and saw what had been left behind</li>
<li>The two boys heard the footsteps of (y/n) running back to the gym and getting the supplies, stopping for a bit she made eye contact with Kenma </li>
<li>“О да! Спасибо! Просто положите те сзади, где остальные!”</li>
<li>Kuroo and Kenma just stared at her as (y/n) just stared at them, as if expecting an answer </li>
<li>She cocked her head and frowned, “Я сказал положить их с остальными” </li>
<li>“Japanese..” Kenma simply said</li>
<li>(y/n) widened her eyes and smacked her head, “Ah crap right sorry..put those in the back!” </li>
<li>There was silence as she ran out</li>
<li>“So the Russians are your type, Kenma?” </li>
<li>“Kuroo shut up.”</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 10:57pm | akaashi keiji x violinist! reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As soon as the bell rang (y/n) ran out of her seat, grabbed her case, and sprinted towards the music room. She slowed down when she passed the Head Disciplinarian, but quickened her pace as he disappeared in the corner. In her pocket, she had the keys to the music room and unlocked the door. Setting her bag down she unzipped her bag and brought out a clear folder with several papers inside. Still, out of breath from running, she set the sheets on a stand, retrieved her violin and then proceeded to lean her head on it and positioned the bow near the string.</p><p>
  <em>“Here we go.”</em>
</p><p>—–</p><p>“Akaashi toss!” Bokuto ran up front. Akaashi glanced at him and raised his arms up as he held the ball with his fingertips for a very very brief moment, “Bokuto-san!” as the ball was tossed Bokuto jumped and was able to get around A blocker with a cross spike. “Woooh!!! That felt good!” he shouted with his arms up. Konoha got up from the ground, “Geez I feel like my arms are gonna fly off, be careful”. Bokuto looked around and noticed something missing. “Hey Akaashi,” he turned his head, “Where’s (y/n)? Isn’t she usually here at this time?” </p><p>The setter sighed and threw the ball in the basket. “Her violin and piano practices are getting longer.” Akaashi didn’t like the fact that you were staying in school so late to practice, but who is he to say that when he does the same with volleyball? “Why don’t you pick her up after practice?” Konoha asked. “She specifically told me not to interrupt her during those times. I usually just wait for her to come home in her apartment,” he states. </p><p>Though he was worried you might be coming home a little too late…and then again so does he. Bokuto walked out of Akaashi’s earshot and whispered to Konoha, “You don’t think that this is putting a strain on their relationship do you?”, “Mm, (y/n) is a smart and considerate girl, I think she’d know if her relationship with Akaashi-san is at risk.” he explained, “And she’s not the type of person to just leave it like that, she’d fix it right away when she could.”</p><p>—</p><p>10:57pm</p><p>Akaashi looked at the clock. ‘Why isn’t she home yet..’ he thought. He knew (y/n) would always come back at a later time, but it was never this late. Akaashi frowned and pulled his phone out. He tapped on his ‘recent’ calls and tapped (y/n)’s name. The phone rang for a minute, no response. At this point, Akaashi was beyond worried. He changed his clothes and grabbed his phone and wallet. Just as he was about to leave he heard the door open, only to reveal an exhausted (y/n). </p><p>“Hey.” she simply said and walked to the couch to put down her stuff. Akaashi could only stare at her in disbelief. “Hey?” he began in a low tone. “Yeah hi.” she said putting a pillow on her face. And this is when Akaashi lost it. “What do you mean hey, (y/n)? Do you even know how late it is?!” he yelled. (y/n) got up from the couch in question, “What-” “Do you know how worried I was?! You can’t just come home at this time and not tell me!” Akaashi angrily walked towards her and grabbed her shoulders which made her flinch. “And what do I get for waiting up for you? Just a simple ‘Hey’ apparently.</p><p>“Have you ever been taking your health into consideration? I know the stress toll all this practice is giving you. Don’t think I haven’t noticed how you have all these headaches now.” His grip tightened on your shoulders “You need to rest because I can’t bear the thought of you getting into an accident because of that!”. </p><p>There was silence after Akaashi had finished. (y/n)’s head was down, and Akaashi could feel her shaking. ‘Oh crap did I go too far?’ he thought. Immediately after, (y/n) had forced his arms out of his shoulders and burst out into tears. Akaashi was stunned because he had never ever seen (y/n) cry. </p><p>She was trying to explain herself through gasps and tears. “Kei-ji,” she began, “I-I-I’m sorry..” and she cried even harder. Keiji came back to his senses and an immense amount of guilt flooded towards him. He immediately hugged (y/n) and buried her head in his chest. </p><p>“Oh no no no, (y/n)..” he whispered, “No I’m so sorry for getting mad. I didn’t mean for you to cry. I love you so much, I will never do this again you mean too much to me.”.</p><p> (y/n) had explained the stress of the competition and how much she thought she had to practice because she couldn’t afford to lose again. Akaashi knew that feeling all too well. To make it up to her, Akaashi spent the night with (y/n), ordering take-out for dinner and cuddled with her on the couch.</p><p> The morning after, (y/n) woke up first to the sight of her boyfriend peacefully sleeping on the couch, his arm wrapped around her while a blanket covers them. (y/n) leans in and pecks him on the cheek. </p><p>
  <em>“Thank you, Keiji”</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. s/o with broken arm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Can I request HCs with Hinata and/or Kageyama with a fem s/o who has a broken arm and needs help getting ready in the morning? Love the blog btw</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Kageyama Tobio</b>
</p><ul>
<li>I bet you thought this guy would be bad at self-care</li>
<li>Nope, its canon that he gives himself manicures before matches </li>
<li>So Kageyama would be there at your side before you wake up</li>
<li>He <em>tries</em> to cook breakfast for you</li>
<li>If that doesn’t work out then he orders McDonald’s breakfast menu</li>
<li>He sets your clothes out by the edge of you (he lets you get your underwear though cause he’s a gentleman)</li>
<li>After making sure everything is in place he walks to your side and gently nudges you awake </li>
<li><em>“(y/n)..it’s time to get up.”</em></li>
<li>Kageyama helps you up while you’re still groggy and all</li>
<li>He helps you change and puts your cast on for you</li>
<li>As for breakfast, he’ll usually feed you even though you insisted you can do it yourself!</li>
<li>Although through doing this all he has a super neutral face as if this is a normal routine</li>
<li>So when he didn’t hesitate to hold your spoon to your mouth and you rejected it he had a confused face</li>
<li>“Why not?”</li>
<li>“I can do it myself!” you said laughing and giving him a kiss on the cheek</li>
<li><strike>this boy says actually says thank you to the kiss but is still confused on why he cant feed you</strike></li>
</ul><p>
  <b>Hinata Shoyo</b>
</p><ul>
<li>He would literally be there 3 hours early before you wake up because he has to get so much stuff ready</li>
<li>Your breakfast, clothes, bag etc.</li>
<li>Shoyo is super used to preparing all these stuff for Natsu</li>
<li>He may not look like it, but he’s really good at cleaning and chores!</li>
<li>So that’s exactly what he does</li>
<li>He makes sure to do all your day chores before you wake up</li>
<li>Hinata cleans the house, buys your groceries, if you have a dog he makes sure to walk your doggo (its early morning run!)</li>
<li>You bet your ass he would compete the dog in running</li>
<li><strike>The dog wins every time</strike></li>
<li>So by the time he’s home, you would have woken up to find the house clean and breakfast made</li>
<li><em>“Ah! Good Morning, (y/n)!”</em></li>
<li>You honestly just melt and have a huge grin on your face after all that he’s done</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. avec moi| yaku morisuke X nekoma manager pianist! reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>decided to take a break from requests and post one of my stories from a while back :&gt; yaku is my favorite. i never thought i would post this so its not really romantic, kinda just like headcanons haha.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Lev,” (y/n) walks to his table “we have practice, let’s go." </p><p>"Ehh? But I don’t wanna miss volleyball!” Lev says, his arms and chin resting on the table. “(y/n)-chan, can’t we just do it some time else?” “No! Our recital is already next week!” I put my hands on my hips and show a worried frown. “But we’re already so good!” Lev insists. I pout then proceed to grab his arm and try to pull him out of his table, but he wouldn’t budge. “L-Lev!! Pleasee!!!" </p><p>”(y/n)-chan are you actually using all your strength to pull me?“ He looks at me. "YES!! C'mon Lev let’s go!! Thirty minutes?” I plead “Okay!” He suddenly stands up making me fall backward, though he’s able to catch me with one arm.</p><p>“T-thanks..” I stand up straight, then smile at him “Now let’s go!”</p><p>—-</p><p>“Oi..where’s Lev?” Kuroo asked. He surveyed around the gym and everyone was there except Lev. Well, Lev and (y/n).</p><p>“Oh, (y/n)-san as well!” Taketora noticed. “Oi, first years, did you see them?” He looked and Shibayama and Inoka. “Not that I’ve seen them,” Inoka said. “Neither have I,” Shibayama replies.</p><p>“Tch, dammit Lev he needs to practice receiving,” Yaku says annoyed. “Well, that means it’s quieter here without him…” Kenma comments.</p><p>“Ah, you’re looking for Haiba and (l/n)? They won’t be coming to practice today.” Coach Nekomata calls from his seat. </p><p>“Why?” Yaku asks, “You should see for yourself! I’ll excuse you for ten minutes. In the first floor of the first year building.” Coach calls</p><p>—-</p><p>“Are they here?” Yamamoto asks. “This is where Coach said they were.” Yaku said. </p><p>“Psst. Found them!” Kuroo says. Now that he mentioned it, they heard the sounds of a piano from up ahead. They walked over to where Kuroo was who peeked through the door.</p><p>There, was Lev and (y/n), sitting down, sweating almost, their fingers rapidly moving along the piano. Yaku was surprised, not at (y/n), but at Lev. Lev looked so into it, almost like a professional pianist. </p><p>“Heh, who knew.” Kuroo said. The thing is, they knew this song. The entire team did. Only because this was playing out of Lev’s phone in the clubroom. Unconsciously, (y/n) began to sing in english.</p><p>She did so while cleaning out some magazines and papers. They entire team just kept silent while she sang, and didn’t mention it when she stopped. She’d never do it again if she knew she was singing.</p><p>They finished the final note, both panting. “Aghhhh.” (y/n) fell on the floor her arms spread out on the floor. The ‘thud’ made Lev jolt up, like a cat looking up from hearing a sound. “(y/n)-chan, you okay?” She looked at him and sighed. “I’m exhausted." </p><p>"Soo does that mean we can go back to volleyball practice?” Lev asks hopefully. </p><p>“Yeah,” (y/n) said in between breaths, “sure. Let’s go.” “YES!” Lev says standing up. He made his way to the door, Kuroo (dragging Kenma), Yamamoto, and Yaku immediately hid in the other corner.</p><p> Lev stopped midway out the door when he looked back at (y/n), who was still on the ground. Lev looked at her for a bit.</p><p>The three Nekoma members peered out. Yamamoto and Yaku had an annoyed looks on their faces as they saw Lev carrying (y/n) bridal style out of the classroom. Both ran to Lev. then Yamamoto kicked Lev, Yaku catching (y/n). </p><p>“LEVVVV! YOU CAN’T JUST CARRY (y/n)-SAN!” Yamamoto bent and shouted at Lev.</p><p>“Ehh?! But she was tired!! How else was I supposed to get her to the gym?!” Lev had a panicked face.</p><p>“Y-Yaku?!” (y/n) finally back to earth, alarmed. “W-what are you doing here?? Also could put me down?”</p><p>Yaku looked at (y/n) with an annoyed face, and sighed. He put her down.</p><p>—-</p><p>“You never told me you were gonna have a recital with Lev.” Yaku said while removing his jacket and placing it on the couch. “I kinda thought coach would just tell you?” (y/n) laughed a bit. “Were you surprised?”</p><p>He nodded. “It was Lev. He’s such a noob at volleyball, it was so weird for me to see him play the piano so professionally..” Yaku said, his face clearly in amazement.</p><p>“Haah, it’s hard to get him down to the music room though..” (y/n) rested her back on the couch. He sighed and smiled in pitiful agreement. “Yeah, sounds like him.” He went over beside her and sat down.</p><p>(y/n) then fell down on him and had her head on his lap. The sudden caused him to slightly blush a bit and avert his eyes in embarrassment. But he soon relaxed and found himself playing with her hair.</p><p>“You should really brush your hair more..” he says while twirling a part of her hair.</p><p>“Nnn, it hurtss.” (y/n) looked annoyed and faced sideways. “Oh, you guys have a practice match with Aoba Johsai tomorrow, right?”</p><p>“Oh damn, I forgot about that..” Yaku looks up. “Well!” (y/n) says sitting up quickly. “You should be going home then!” “Eh? Why can’t I stay longer?” he pouted. She stood up. Grabbed his jacket and bag, shoved it at him and made him go out. Pushing him to the door she said in english. “You are going out! O. W. T out!”</p><p>“W-what? Isn’t it o. u. t.?” He looked back at her. But she had already closed the door.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. when they get jealous | oikawa and kenma</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>oikawa toru</b>
</p><ul>
<li>
<em>“ehhh? (Y/N)-chan who <b>ever </b>in the world </em><em>is this??”</em>
</li>
<li><b>oh crap </b></li>
<li>yes this was something you wanted to avoid at all costs dear</li>
<li>usually, he doesn’t mind other guys talking to you</li>
<li> everyone knows your his after all and a little flaunting around won’t hurt right?</li>
<li>kinda like “yeah you see her? you like her? too bad she’s mine!” and he’ll stick his tongue out to the poor sucker</li>
<li>but if this person doesn’t get the message? that’s a whole different story</li>
<li>haha..you better hope it’s not what he thinks!</li>
<li>you would frantically try to make hand gestures for the guy to cut it out</li>
<li>not because you were annoyed but because of what would happen next</li>
<li>his hands would unknowingly trace up your spine and would then drape them over your body from behind, locking you possessively with his arms</li>
<li>he would then bury his face on your shoulder “(Y/N)..” he breathed out next to your ear making you shiver</li>
<li>oikawa would look up from your shoulder and give a lazy smirk to the poor fool</li>
<li>“I asked..<b>who is this</b>?”</li>
</ul><p>—</p><p>
  <b>kenma kozume</b>
</p><ul>
<li>kenma doesn’t really mind</li>
<li>he says ‘you’re your own person’ so do what you want I guess..</li>
<li>frankly, you were slightly disappointed because you were kinda looking forward to seeing him all jealous since he rarely shows any emotion after all</li>
<li>but you got over it quickly and proceeded with your ways as usual</li>
<li>kenma noted you were popular with the boys, mostly because of your attractive, confident personality and good looks</li>
<li>(the boy is still v v thankful he has you)</li>
<li>so occasionally he would see a bunch of them crowed near your desk with you sitting there with your legs crossed making jokes resulting in volumes of laughter</li>
<li>you glanced to your right to see if there was any reaction from kenma though</li>
<li>nope nothing</li>
<li>at this point you gave up on trying to make him jealous and deemed it impossible</li>
<li>at least that’s what you thought</li>
<li>kenma may not get jealous of all the guys talking to you, but if you paid special attention to one specific guy? oh how the cogs would be turning in his head</li>
<li>he sees you talking to him even after all the boys have left, and then he would see you two during lunch, during class, and even on the walk home</li>
<li>when he visits your house after school, a series of follow-up questions would follow as he played his games, refusing to make eye contact with you</li>
<li><em>“did you like him?” “did you find him funny?” “was he charming?”</em></li>
<li>kenma didn’t like to admit it but he was always self-conscious that he wasn’t enough for you, he still trusted you though he never minded his classmates talking to you</li>
<li>but you with one single individual would make him feel threatened </li>
<li>so yeah..he’ll start to be more physically clingy when the two of you are alone, clinging to your arm of resting on your back mostly</li>
<li>in school he would make sure to eat lunch with you </li>
<li>his sudden interest in doing piqued your curiosity, but when you asked he immediately shut you down ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ </li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. s/o with bruises on her legs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi, hello, I just recently found your blog and I have to say, I'm a fan! So I was wondering I could get fluffy headcanons for Kuroo and Kageyama with an s/o who does aerial silks/hoop so she usually has bruises on her body, especially the legs. Personally I'm kinda pale so I feel like when I get bruises they always stand out by miles 😅</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Kageyama Tobio</b>
</p><ul>
<li>“(Y/N)-san, c’mon”</li>
<li>….?</li>
<li> “Tobio what are you doing?”</li>
<li>The black-haired setter was crouched down in front of you, his head turning back as if expecting something</li>
<li>“Carrying you back home?”</li>
<li>You laughed and crossed your arms, “And why on earth would you do that?”</li>
<li>He stood up and faced you, then looked at your legs “Those look pretty bad.”</li>
<li>A bit insulted for it to be pointed out like that you scoffed and turned your head away,</li>
<li>“Psh..I mean yeah they are but what of it? I know they stand out but who cares!”</li>
<li>“(Y/N)-”</li>
<li>“No! You don’t understand! These bruises may look bad but they’re still mine! So for you to insult me like this is just…!”</li>
<li>“No (Y/N)-”</li>
<li>“You know what I’m gonna leave already.” Suddenly your legs gave in and buckled.</li>
<li>Expecting to hit the floor you braced yourself for the impact. </li>
<li>Except..there was none?</li>
<li>You heard an audible sigh, “Would you just let me continue?” </li>
<li>“I wanted to carry you home because you might’ve fallen like this. I wasn’t insulting your legs, I love the scars on your legs; it shows that you work hard and don’t give up about the sport that you’re passionate about.”</li>
<li>He leaned in closer to your face before giving a small smirk, <em>“It’s one of the reasons why I’m <b>crazy</b> about you, (Y/N).”</em>
</li>
<li>This cause you to blush and it was only then you realized that when you fell, Tobio had caught you and picked you up bridal style. </li>
<li>“Right..” he sighed pulling away from your face, grabbing your bag that was on the floor and walked out of the gym. </li>
<li>While on the way home you still felt a bit guilty about scolding him like that, so when he was spaced out you leaned forward to peck his cheek</li>
<li>He almost dropped you uwu </li>
</ul><p>
  <b>Kuroo Tetsuro</b>
</p><ul>
<li>“Tetsu-”</li>
<li>“Mmgh..”</li>
<li>You sighed and shook him a little, “Tetsu..”</li>
<li>Right now you two were on the couch of his house, he just came back from training so he was exhausted</li>
<li>You were already on the couch before he got home, so as soon as he saw you after he entered through the door, he just silently waltzed over to you and crashed on the couch, your lap serving as a pillow for him</li>
<li>He started to fall asleep soon after but you shook him awake by lifting your leg a bit</li>
<li>He groaned and looked up from your lap, shifting positions and burying his head deeper making you blush and caused you to look away,</li>
<li>“Testuro I-”</li>
<li>“You’re worried about your bruises aren’t you?” </li>
<li><em>Oh..how he knew you so well (Y/N)-chan</em></li>
<li>He finally turned his head to face you, and for once you looked down on him as his head was on your lap </li>
<li>“So what? I play volleyball. I have scars on my arms and legs too. You’re not alone in this.” he made an over-dramatic offended face, “What? You saying you don’t find my scars attractive?” </li>
<li>You laughed and ran your fingers through his hair, “No!!”</li>
<li>He smiled and hummed as he felt his hair being combed, “Exactly..you shouldn’t feel ashamed of those because those show you work hard. You’ve amazing at what you do and those marks prove it.”</li>
<li>He suddenly grabbed your face with both of his hands and pulled it down so that you were millimeters away </li>
<li>“So stop bringing yourself down, kitten.”</li>
<li>He planted a soft but meaningful kiss on your lips, leaving you starstruck </li>
<li>Though you could’ve sworn you felt something else within the kiss as Kuroo winked at you as he pulled back </li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. cheerleader s/o</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! I was wondering if you could please give us some HCS for Ushijima , Futakuchi, &amp; Iwaizumi dating a cheerleader who’s super happy &amp; energetic while in her uniform &amp; during practice but the second something isn’t cheer related she’s the laziest person in the world &amp; super sarcastic? Like how would the boys interact with her ?</p><p>---</p><p>futakuchi is so handsome y’all are sleeping on him uwu. </p><p>i only do 2 people for hcs sorry!</p><p>also i decided to give y/n and different personality, it’s like the kind where she’s still super happy outside of cheerleading but when someone asks her to do something she makes an excuse like “ohhh but im no good at that, you should ask someone else!” and she’ll just happily skip away. just so that is different instead of the moody/angry lazy haha (coughcough see hilda from fe3h)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <b>futakuchi kenji</b>
  </em>
</p><ul>
<li><em><b>“go go let’s go let’s goooooo…”</b></em></li>
<li>The crowd chants and you get a running head start then perform a cartwheel through the stands and display a jump that could rival karasuno’s number 10, raising your arms with ribbons in your hands</li>
<li><em><b>“..dateko~!!!”</b></em></li>
<li>You yell and perfectly land on your feet, <em>“You guys can win this!!”</em> you shout towards the players with an energetic smile on his face.</li>
<li>“Woahhh!” Koganegawa says in awe, “Futakuchi-senpai your girlfriend is amazing!” </li>
<li>“As expected of (y/n)-san, she’s not the cheer captain for no reason.” Nametsu smiled and turned to her captain</li>
<li>Futakuchi had a <b>huge</b> smug smile on his face, it was beaming with loads of pride. He put his hands on his hips, “Yup-yup, that’s my (y/n)-chan!”</li>
<li>The team thought that’s how your regular personality was but when Koaganegawa asked you to help with receives,</li>
<li>“Ohh but you saw the last time I helped Kenji right? That’s why you should neeeverrrr,” (y/n) stretched out that last word, “ask me do to it ever again!”</li>
<li>When confronted about her personality Futakuchi scoffs, “Ah, psh yeah she’s like that, you’ll get used to it though, I promise I’ll make her put in some effort.”</li>
<li>And for his sake, you do every so often…but just a bit :&gt;</li>
</ul><p>
  <b>
    <em>iwaizumi hajime</em>
  </b>
</p><ul>
<li><em>“nice serve, hajime!!”</em></li>
<li>“woaahh! iwa-chan look! a pretty girl is actually cheering for y-<b>gehCK</b>”</li>
<li>“shut up and focus.”</li>
<li>Some people <strike>(oikawa)</strike> would never understand how aoba johsai’s ace got the lead cheerleader to be his girlfriend</li>
<li> <em>i mean why not him? he’s the prettiest and clearly more superior in looks than iwa-chan so why didnt you choose him? but its not like he’s bothered by it, nope not at all-</em>
</li>
<li>ahem </li>
<li>You explained to him that it’s because Iwaizumi is the only one who can actually make you put in some effort</li>
<li>You dont like doing a lot of work, because you just fear that peoples expectations of you would be too high, and that they would just be disappointed if you didn’t do well</li>
<li>But Iwaizumi was different</li>
<li>He didn’t think you were lazy and almost immediately understood where you were coming from </li>
<li>although that doesn’t mean to say he doesn’t nag you often </li>
<li> “hajime!!!” you complained, “i’m already so tiredd!!” </li>
<li>“you ran 10 meters; how are you even a cheerleader?!” </li>
<li>On the rare occasion do your best though, he’ll reward you with a rare kiss on the forehead, telling you in a tsundere voice not to get used to it</li>
<li>Hey, gotta put in some effort now and then, right?</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. tea!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey! How about Rosehip tea for Kuroo (and Iwaizumi if I may request more than one :3) - Thanks love ♥</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>rosehip tea;</b> how romantic are they? how do they show affection?</p><p>
  <b>Kuroo Tetsuro </b>
</p><p>I have a feeling he’d have a habit of using his height to his advantage and using that as an excuse to drape his arms over you with his head resting on your shoulder. He’d just have the dorkiest smile while doing so.</p><p>Like you could be talking to his teammates and he would do that,,,only to get pushed off by you, scolding him about pda. Though in private you happily accept these!! You two could be playing video games on the floor and he’d let you sit in between his legs, his arms wrapped around your waist hugging you like a stuffed toy while you play uwu</p><p>But dear God on the rare occasion you do manage to show him affection by surprise in<b> public:</b></p><p>
  <em>
    <b>“I-w-what-why-how?? What did you just?? H-hey (y/n) get back here you can’t just do that!”</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Iwaizumi Hajime</b>
  </em>
</p><p>He’s not too big on pda, he’s cautious in public. Even when you two are alone there’s not much difference except this time he doesn’t mind when you give him random pecks on his cheek. He would show his concern through other actions instead.</p><p>He’d always make sure you’d wake up okay, he would walk you to school, buy you lunch if you forgot yours, let you copy his notes, and he would even surprise you by buying you some drinks at the vending machine! Sometimes even if the weather is slightly cloudy, he lets you stay in the gym for you to wait for him so he would walk you home! </p><p>At those times he also makes sure that Oikawa doesn’t get too touchy with you hehe.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Oh, hey sorry for making you wait, you okay? Did you bring an umbrella? No? Take mine, I’ll just grab Oikawa’s.”</em>
  </b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. tea with kageyama!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Can you do English tea, black tea and green tea for Kags, Oikawa and Ushijima pleeease</p><p>---</p><p>I got carried away and turned Kageyama’s into a three part story, it was only supposed to be headcanons but I couldn’t resist making a story haha. I’ll do much shorter versions for Oikawa and Ushijima when I can, I hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Kageyama Tobio</b> </p><p>I think Kageyama would want someone who understands him; specifically, someone who understands that volleyball isn’t just a sport or a game. Someone who doesn’t say “it’s just a game”, because to Kageyama it’s his life, his reason to do better and wake up. Take note that this is just in the early stages of the relationship.</p><p> I don’t think he needs to have his partner play it, but rather someone who would just support him in what he’s truly passionate about. At the same time it would be nice for that special someone to pull him down to earth once in a while to enjoy other things life has to offer :))</p><p>As time passes by I’m sure he realized that volleyball isn’t the only joy life offered him and that there are other things or people that worth working hard for.</p><p>
  <b>green tea; how do they comfort their s/o? </b>
</p><p>So continuing from where we left off with him: this moment is when he realizes that.</p><p>I suppose that you told him to come over after his practice ended. The thing is he had a really rough day on court and preferred to just head straight home, but you pleaded a bit more than usual, so he grudgingly walked over to your place. You saw his sour face as soon as he walked through the door and dropped what you were doing.</p><p>You turned on the aircon and laid out some blankets on the couch. You pulled him over from the door and convinced him to lay down, just for a bit. You left for a while only to come back with yogurt you had saved from your fridge. He felt pathetic for receiving all this treatment, he felt like a baby. So he got up and yelled at you and walked to another room. </p><p>You only stared at him and walked towards your own room. It didn’t take long for Kageyama to feel bad and he went out of the room to look for you. He found you just on your bed, silently crying. He was a bit taken aback at the sight. He felt as if he were himself in middle school</p><p>He called your name and cautiously approached you. You sat up and gave a small smile and asked what he was doing here. He apologized for the way he spoke to you but you just shook your head, saying that didn’t bother you at all. You opened up that a close friend had recently passed away, and as you spoke your words you broke down crying.</p><p>At that point Kageyama’s legs moved before he realized it, engulfing you in the warmest hug he had ever given. It was only when you hugged back did he realize what he did. It took him awhile but he figured out that holding you and stroking your hair was the best way to comfort you. From then on he did the exact same routine you did for him, and did his best to make your feel comfortable; this included wrapping you in blankets and (after much deliberation in his head) letting you sleep on his lap.</p><p>It was only when he looked at your sleeping face did he realize even when you had the worst day, did he realize that you put his needs before your own. You could’ve broken down to him about your problems but instead, you chose to make him feel better. This is when he realized volleyball isn’t the only thing that he started to whole dear to him. As years went on he realized that now he really had someone to fight for, to make sure you’d be with him forever. <em>And what better way than that to pop the question?</em></p><p>
  <em>
    <b>en</b>
  </em>
  <b>glish breakfast tea; would they want a family?</b>
</p><p>
  <em>“Babe, you have your game at 3 and then the reception tonight at 7, do you have your suit?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tobio stopped in his tracks, scrunching his face as he was halfway out the door and sighed. Your laugh can be heard from up the stairs. “I’ll bring it when I meet you after the game.” You can hear another sigh from him and his wonderful laughter that made your heart melt.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“This is why I love you.” he jokingly added, “See you later, love you.” he called out as he walked out the door. You giggled to yourself, “Love you too.”</em>
</p><p>Kageyama felt that with him being in the Japan Team and with you having your own job as well, having children would be too much. He also felt that he really wasn’t ready to be a parent, he didn’t have enough of life’s experiences to teach to a child and he was extremely happy with the way things were going between you two. He may consider it in the future, but for now, he just wants to be happy with you.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. when they get jealous | tsukishima and kuroo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Tsukishima Kei </b>
</p><ul>
<li>…</li>
<li>…</li>
<li><em>Who the shit is this??</em></li>
<li>The boy with pretty hair and glasses was talking to (y/n) in english while she had the biggest smile on her face. Not to mention that she was all dressed up too, a dress that she would only wear when going out in the evening, the golden hair clip on her hair…</li>
<li>They haven’t even noticed that Kei was in the room yet</li>
<li>“Ahem..” Kei coughed a bit too loudly and the pair turned their heads </li>
<li>“Ah! Kei!” (y/n) ran up to her boyfriend and gave him a big hug while he only furrowed his eyebrows at her and then made eye contact with the male sitting in his kitchen counter</li>
<li>“Ah you must be Tsukishima-san.” he smiled</li>
<li>Tsukishima, not breaking eye contact, calmly asked “(y/n), who is this?”. “Oh! This is Shoto!” (y/n) smiled, “He’ll be staying with us for a week!” Tsukishima only looked at her with a bit of annoyance and repeated the question, “(y/n), who is this?”</li>
<li>(y/n) let go of him, “Shoto is one of my best friends from out of town! We met in second grade and have been friends ever since! He just arrived earlier so I invited him to stay over!”</li>
<li>But oh no it was not fine at all</li>
<li>At first, he didn’t really mind, he’s just a friend from home after all. But as the days passed Tsukishima was finding it harder and harder to have tolerance for Shoto</li>
<li>It got to the point where every day you two would go on outings together</li>
<li>Tsukishima accompanied you on one of your outings as his tolerance was thinning</li>
<li>Taking pictures together? Sure </li>
<li>Sitting next to him? …Fine</li>
<li>His hand on your arm after you make a joke?…mm..</li>
<li>His hand lingering there?….</li>
<li>The very last straw is when you two were walking down a shopping hall and he caught Shoto putting his arm around your waist as you two walked </li>
<li>Yep that pulled the trigger</li>
<li>Tsukishima paced his way forward and grabbed your wrist to pull you away from Shoto</li>
<li>“Oh, (y-”</li>
<li>“I’m sorry but (y/n) and I have somewhere to be right now, oh did you want to come? I’m sorry again but this is a date just for the <em>two</em> of us,” he emphasized and pulled you away from him into an empty alley</li>
<li>“Kei!” (y/n) tried to stop him, “Shoto doesn’t know his way around here he could get lo-”</li>
<li>“Shoto this, Shoto that, who cares..” he said with heavy annoyance</li>
<li>“Kei! Why-”</li>
<li>He turned her around and smashed his lips onto hers. Though surprised you melted back to it. His lips lingered there for a while before he pulled back and walked away </li>
<li> “That’s why, stupid.”</li>
<li>(y/n) stood there in shock and silence as she was left alone before jumping back to reality</li>
<li>“Oh my gosh, Kei! Were you jealous?!” Tsukishima said nothing and continued to walk on. (y/n) giggled a bit and smiled with thinking to herself, <em>‘Maybe I should give him my form of apology tonight.’</em>
</li>
</ul><p>
  <b>Kuroo Tetsuro</b>
</p><ul>
<li>Of course this guy is okay with it!</li>
<li>(y/n) introduced him as a friend from early high school, Leon.</li>
<li>An old friend? Well he can relate with that, can’t he.</li>
<li>He makes conversation with him when (y/n) is away and play some video games with him </li>
<li>He noted that he seemed a bit too touchy with (y/n) as they hung out, but he thought nothing of it</li>
<li>That’s right Kuroo! Think nothing of it! </li>
<li>They’re just friends after all!</li>
<li>In high school!</li>
<li>And just when he had left the living room to get the popcorn for the movie they were watching, the sight of <b>his</b> (y/n) lying down on Leon’s lap as his arms were wrapped around her greeted him as he walked back</li>
<li>This guy almost broke the popcorn bowl</li>
<li>He was moody. This guy was really moody the whole the rest of the evening </li>
<li>Even after the movie (y/n) and Leon were still talking, not moving from the position they were formerly in </li>
<li>Jealousy was an ugly sight to him, as much as he didn’t want to leave (y/n), the scene was too much for him and he didn’t wanna seem like a possessive jerk, so he went to bed </li>
<li>The next morning Leon had gone out on an early run and when Kuroo had gotten up (y/n) was cooking breakfast</li>
<li>Kuroo walked down the stairs and stopped at the doorway, smiling at his (y/n), finally the two of them alone at the house</li>
<li>“Hey,” he greeted. “Hm? Oh hey, morning Testu.” (y/n) spoke while flipping the pancakes </li>
<li>He raised his arms a bit, “C’mere,” “Nono wait I’m busy.” you said frantically moving around. “Please babee,” he whined. (y/n) sighed and a gave in, putting her arms around him as he put his around her waist.</li>
<li>“I missed this..” he sighed happily as he buried his face on the crook of her neck. (y/n) looked up and him, “Tetsu, you okay? Why are you acting weird.”</li>
<li>Kuroo sighed, not moving his head from his neck. “I dunno, why are you being all touchy-touchy with Leon,” he mumbled.</li>
<li>(y/n) realized her actions and laughed a bit, “Oh no Tetsutro,” she forced him to look at her. Her heart almost broke when she saw his face, he looked like a sad puppy. “He just a friend and we were like that even in high school! Trust me when I say I have no feelings for him at all.” she smiled</li>
<li>“You promise?” (y/n) nodded and hugged him again, “I promise.”. The couple stayed like that, happy in their silence.</li>
<li>“Oh and you know Leon is gay ri-”</li>
<li>“Yes, I definitely knew that,” he responded right away, ending the subject quickly </li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. walk home | kuroo tetsurou x reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>someone starts following you on the way home</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“(y/n)-chan are you sure you don’t want us to walk you home?” Yaku asked his best friend. “I’ll be finee.” she insisted, putting her blazer on. The libero frowned and had ‘yeah right’ written on his face. He knew how much her head was often in the clouds. Someone could set off fireworks right next to her and she wouldn’t even notice. </p><p>“What goes on in that head of yours anyway?” he asked. (y/n) got her bag while avoiding eye contact and mumbled something like, “nnmmmsomethinidunnomehh”. He smiled and said in a slightly higher voice so that the whole gym could hear.</p><p> “Ahhhh! Daydreaming about our Captain I see.” </p><p>(y/n) turned to him with an insulted face, “Wha?! Oh please-” </p><p>“Awee you’re thinking about me? That’s so sweet (y/n)-chan~” </p><p>The captain of Nekoma and his arms draped around the girl, hugging her from behind. </p><p>“Go away, you..” she said pouting. “Hehe, love you too.” (y/n) had walked out of the gym, “I’ll call you after practice ends!” he called to which she waved her hand in response</p><p>On the way home (y/n) listened to her music. She passed by the conbi store, pet the nearby cat, her usual routine really. She enjoyed the quiet walks home, it was kind of like her alone time where she can just let her thoughts free without anyone having to judge them.</p><p> So when she felt her back go cold and her head warm-up, she knew something was off. She turned around but no one was there. She wasn’t terrified, but she didn’t feel safe either. (y/n) didn’t like this and she very much wanted to rush home. Luckily her apartment was around the corner so she fast-walked towards her door and locked it, closed the blinds and shut the windows. She had never been this anxious about something like this, but in the situation, something was very very off.</p><p>(y/n) debated about calling Yaku or Kuroo. ‘Oh..they’re still in practice..’ so they wouldn’t see their phones. 30 minutes in and she still felt anxious. “Okay..” she got up and opened her messaging app, </p><p>“Kuroo, please come over when you can, it’s really important.” She sent the text and all she could do was wait.</p><p>—</p><p>
  <em>Ding Dong</em>
</p><p>The sound awoke her from the couch and she wasted no time running to the front door and pulling him inside, cutting him off as he greeted her. “Woah-uh (y/n),” she held his wrist and led him up to her room, locking the door and closing the curtains. Kuroo looked at this setting and laughed a bit. </p><p>“I mean I just came back from practice but hey I’m not complaining-”</p><p>“No not that!” she turned around to the view of him frozen as he removed his shirt midway. </p><p>“Oh really?” </p><p>“Put that back on!!” she said quickly.</p><p> Kuroo chuckled and sighed, “Ahh, next time then.” He looked and her and finally noticed the distressed look on her face. He walked over and sat down on her bed, patting the free space. (y/n) walked over and sat down leaning on his side as he put an arm around her. “What’s wrong babe?” he asked gently.</p><p>“Mm,” she hesitated and chose her words carefully, “I feel like there’s something following me, while I’m walking home I mean..” Kuroo looked at her, then sighed and ruffled her hair. “(y/n) you know I love you but you know how you spend tons of time with your imagination and stories? I think this might be one of them.” (y/n) paused and thought about it for a while, maybe he was right? </p><p>—</p><p>The next afternoon, (y/n) sat with Lev and Shibayama. “Don’t mind if I do (y/n)-chan!” Lev said as he stole one of her nigiri sushi’s. “Ack! Lev!!” you frowned. “Don’t worry, I’ll treat you on the way home!” he responded back, “Oh! You should also tell your friend to come too!”. (y/n) looked at him with a questioned look. “Yaku?” </p><p>
  <em>“No, the guy you’ve been walking home with,” </em>
</p><p> All of a sudden (y/n) felt scared and concerned, “Lev..no one had been walking home with me.” “Really? But I see him all the time behind you.” All of a sudden (y/n)’s ears heated up and her body went cold. “Excuse me..” she stood up and left the table.</p><p>She made her way to the third year classroom and abruptly sat down next to Yaku who was also eating. “Oh, uh good afternoon?” he said. “Hey,” she began, “I think I’ll take you up on that offer yesterday.” Yaku thought for a moment. </p><p>“Oh, I can’t today, volleyball is extended cause of the upcoming Inter-High Prelims.” he said with a sorry look on his face. “What? No please skip it!!” she begged. Yaku pouted “You know I can’t..” (y/n) gave in and sighed. “I know..” </p><p>“Why are you suddenly asking though?” (y/n) decided not to respond and just left the classroom. On the way back she bumped into her one and only. “Hey hey, what are you doing here (y/n)-chan?” he smiled.</p><p>
  <em>‘Don’t tell him..he won’t believe you..’</em>
</p><p>(y/n) gave a small smile. “Nothing, just talking to Yaku.”</p><p>—</p><p>“Hey,” Yaku looked at Kuroo, “how has (y/n) been?”. “(y/n)? She’s fine.” he simply responded. “Really? She seemed really concerned about something during lunch, she wanted me to walk her home.” Lev overheard the conversation and joined in, “Oh, there’s been someone following her apparently.” </p><p>Yaku and Kuroo turned to him with a concerned expression, but most especially Kuroo. “What?”. Lev displayed a dragged look as he explained. “I thought it was a friend of hers but apparently she didn’t know him.” Kuroo felt his heart drop. “But I thought- wha, Kuroo!” Yaku yelled after him</p><p>
  <em>‘Oh god no no no no no it can’t be..’</em>
</p><p>He ran out of the school gates, running along the path that (y/n) walks home. Memories of her asking for help flashed through his mind. How could he be so ignorant? How could he be so stupid?! </p><p>“Where are you..where are you..where are you..” he kept on muttering. He looked left and right to the allies and narrow crooks of the street. Not stopping, he grabbed his phone from his pocket and called her. </p><p>
  <em>Ring ring </em>
</p><p>He stopped.. </p><p>
  <em>Ring ring </em>
</p><p>He frantically walked a few steps back</p><p>
  <em>Ring ring </em>
</p><p>He looked at the sight ahead of him</p><p>
  <em>‘Oh god no no no..’</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. walk home part 2| kuroo tetsurou x reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>continuation of last chapter</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="pp">
  <p>
    <em>Beep Beep Beep</em>
  </p>
  <p>“Mmmgh..what…“ (y/n) lifts her hand to her head. <em>‘Why does my head hurt so much..’</em> Her mind was groggy and she couldn’t think straight. What was she just doing? She pulls her hand back and it’s only then she notices the tape covering a needle inside her hand. "WOAH!” She almost screams and sits right up, only to have a wave of pain go through her head. </p>
  <p>Beside her she sees someone wake up and immediately comes to her side.      “(y/n)!” Yaku exclaims. He gently lets her lie back down again. “Don’t move too much..” he says.</p>
  <p>“Yaku..you’re here..what happened…?” she asks. Yaku breathes a sigh of relief. The last thing she remembers was that she walking home, then all of a sudden she just…passed out after that?</p>
  <p>“You were found on an ally by…” Yaku looks to the right and hesitates. He shakes his head and pulls a chair, sitting next to (y/n) and holding her hand. His eyes were filled with concern as he asked, “What do you remember?”</p>
  <p>She looks down and scrunches her face. “I don’t know…” she tries her hardest to remember, “I was just walking home and then everything went dark..”. (y/n) looked back at him and suddenly remembered. </p>
  <p>“Wait..where is Kuroo?” </p>
  <p>Yaku’s grip tightened on her hand, he dipped his head remorse as he said nothing. (y/n), now uneasy, put her free hand on top of his, “Yaku, where is Kuroo.”,  she asked firmly which cause him to slowly look up and her face. </p>
  <p>“He’s with the police right now.”</p>
  <p>(y/n) was stunned at the statement, her fear taking over. “What?! Why!?” she exclaimed. “He didn’t do anything wrong!” Yaku stated quickly to assure her. “It’s just, he’s with the guy who..” he paused, “..who did this to you.”</p>
  <p> “Someone..did this to me?” All of a sudden she remembered. Lev told her someone was following her on the way home. “Was it Kuroo who found me?” Yaku nodded. “I need to go to him,” she said removing her blanket and struggling to get off her bed. </p>
  <p>She tried to take off her IV only for Yaku to stop her. “Woah woah (y/n)! You’re not going anywhere, you can’t!” “But-” “Kuroo wants to see you as well! More than ever!” he assured her, “But he had to go to the police station to question the guy; that’s why he asked me to stay here with you.” (y/n) looked at him and quickly gave in. </p>
  <p>“How did he take it?” Yaku had a firm expression on his face, “I won’t sugarcoat it for you,” (y/n) nodded, “He nearly went feral when he saw you on the ground. He saw the guy in front of you and instantly got violent with him. Kai, Kenma, Lev and I got to him before he went too out of control.”</p>
  <p>—</p>
  <p>
    <b>“Why were you following her.”</b>
  </p>
  <p>Kuroo’s deep stern voice echoed through the room. It was a voice anyone would be scared of. A voice that was rarely heard from him. However, the guy wearing their school uniform didn’t change his bored expression as he sat in front of him with the hands handcuffed to the table. </p>
  <p>“These handcuffs really don’t suit my wrists, don’t you think?” he inspected them. Kuroo felt his irritation rise up and slammed his fist on the table. <em>“Why..were you following her?”</em> he said quietly </p>
  <p>The student merely sighed and crossed his legs. “Oh well, I supposed it can’t be helped, <em>darling</em>.” Internally, Kuroo cringed at the nickname. His voice was slick and his overall character seemed confident and very smug. “I simply carried out a task a student from a,” he paused and looked up with his finger on his chin, “how do you people call them..a power house school?” </p>
  <p>Kuroo’s eyes widened. “Don’t tell me their volleyball team..” “<em>Mm yes darling! You got it!</em>” the student smiled and applauded, “I was sent by their captain to watch over your little flower to..lower your morality in time for your little competition, in his words.” </p>
  <p>His chest felt a pang, emotions overcame him. Which school was this? Why would they resort to violence for this? Why would they HURT (y/n)?! Is this..his fault? Something snapped inside Kuroo. He quickly stood up, knocking his chair over, running out of the room and slamming the door in the process. The student looked at him with a questionable yet annoyed look on his face, “Well, ta ta to you too, Mr. Captain.”</p>
  <p>—</p>
  <p>
    <em>“(y/n)!” </em>
  </p>
  <p>Kuroo burst in the room. Earlier after they took the situation in, (y/n) and Yaku became bored and decided to play Uno with the deck of cards that were in (y/n)’s bag..which explains all the cards scattered on her blanket.</p>
  <p>The pair looked up at the black-haired captain. “Tetsu!!” (y/n) perked up. The captain rushed to her side and engulfed her in a warm embrace. “Oh god I-,” he choked on his words, “I’m so happy you’re awake.” “Testuro..” (y/n) smiled and closed her eyes. </p>
  <p>Yaku stared at them and without breaking eye contact, put his second to the last card on the pile of cards and quietly whispered,<em> “Uno..”</em>. Satisfied, he got up from his chair, “I’ll leave you two be now, Lev and the others are almost here so I’ll wait for them at the entrance.” </p>
  <p>The couple pulled apart and Kuroo turned to his friend, “Yakkun, thank you so much for being here.” he spoke genuinely. Yaku smiled and shrugged, “Hey, she may be your girlfriend but she’s my best friend too, I’d do anything for her.” (y/n) felt her heart melt as she a huge smile on her face. Yaku left the room and the two were left alone.</p>
  <p>“Here, lie next to me.” (y/n) moved to her right and patted the empty space on her bed. Kuroo did as she told and lay down sideways. (y/n) moved her head to his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. The couple was quiet for a few minutes until Kuroo spoke up. “You have no idea how scared I was when I saw you..” </p>
  <p>I’m so so sorry I didn’t believe you. I should’ve listened when you first told me about it.” His eyes were genuine as his voice was laced with remorse and regret. (y/n) shook her head and buried her head even deeper. “You’re here now and that all I care about.” she really meant it. </p>
  <p>Kuroo’s eyes felt hot as his eyes welled up, he managed to suppress it though as he held her even tighter. “I love you so so much (y/n), to the moon and back..you’re my everything.” (y/n) looked up at him and smiled, their faces inches apart, “I love you too, Tetsuro.”</p>
  <p>Kuroo closed the distance by connecting his lips with her. His kiss was desperate and longing, thankful that she was still with him. Kuroo moved his hands to her hips and shifted their positions while not breaking the kiss so that she was lying on top of him. (y/n) moved her hands to his hair and entangled her fingers on his black messy hair as she deepened the ki-</p>
  <p>
    <b>“(y/n)-chan!”</b>
  </p>
  <p>The sound of the door opening made Kuroo instantaneously bring (y/n) back to her original position and stood up beside her, just in time as Lev popped his head in.</p>
  <p>The couple looked at each other with widened expressions before giggling as Lev looked at the two smiling yet still confused.</p>
</div><div class="tagsin non">
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. getting into an argument with s/o</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Why can’t you just understand?” you yelled at your significant other. He turned around with an exasperated face as he breathed out. “What I don’t understand is why you can’t come to the finals! Do you know how long my team and I worked for this?” </p><p>“I know, I know,” you looked down, “but I’ve spent my childhood with these people, I haven’t seen them ever since we graduated and they’re all finally here.” you looked back up at him, “It’s just one match..please..I promise I’ll be there for the nex-” </p><p>
  <b>“If we lose there won’t be a next time, (Y/N).” </b>
</p><p>The girl gulped. Trying your words you carefully spoke, “You won’t lose..your team is one of the strongest in the prefecture,” feeling a little more confident you look him in the eye, “I’ve seen your practice matches countless of times; you’re all so talented and amazin-”</p><p><b>“You wouldn’t know, (Y/N), you don’t play the goddamn sport so you don’t know how hard it is. You don’t understand a bit of what I do.”</b> He scoffed at you, “What? You think just because you’ve watched a few practice matches you’re some kind of expert?! Don’t make me laugh.”</p><p>And you just stood there, his piercing gaze locked on to yours.</p><p>
  <b>oikawa toru </b>
</p><ul>
<li>after all that you just furrowed your eyebrows, glaring at him the in process</li>
<li>you didn’t speak as you left the living room and drifted to your shared bedroom. you flopped yourself on the bed a curled up under the blankets, deciding then and there to just pass out for the day</li>
<li>oikawa, still in the mindset that he was right, eventually went to bed without waking you up, although he slept facing opposite of you</li>
<li>the next morning oikawa woke up to an empty bed,</li>
<li>“tch…typical.”</li>
<li>you still thought you were right and you were really gonna miss what could be his final game</li>
<li>he got through the morning pretty badly, struggling to make breakfast and finding all his stuff</li>
<li>when he finally went to his match he did his usual routine with his team: warm-ups, doing the flip-coin, all that stuff really</li>
<li>through all it he had his normal happy personality, but Iwaizumi could see right through it</li>
<li>as they lined up on the court facing their opposing team, iwaizumi looked to his left and saw oikawa’s curious face</li>
<li>“and what’s gotten you so worked up?” he sighed</li>
<li>“wrong? nothing’s wrong with me, iwa-chan! unless you’re that concerned for me~” he teased</li>
<li>“shut up before I make you.” he responded, “why are you so glum, it’s going to affect practice.”</li>
<li>Kunimi spoke up “are you like that cause (Y/N)-san-”</li>
<li>“pchtt, who cares if (Y/N)-chan is here or not..we’re going to win with or without her here..”</li>
<li>“but (Y/N)-san is here,” Kunimi responded</li>
<li>Oikawa looked at him in shock, “what..”</li>
<li>Kunimi pointed to the stands and there you were, sitting next to a few of your friends, pointing at his team while smiling,</li>
<li>“that’s my boyfriend! he’s a setter and the captain of the team!” you said shaking your female friend and pointing at oikawa</li>
<li>“ooh he’s kinda cute..” your guy friend added</li>
<li>“too latee!” you said spitting your tongue out to him</li>
<li>he rolled his eyes as you laughed</li>
<li>a pang of guilt hit oikawa in the chest…he finally realized how harsh his words were to you last night…and still, you came all the way here just to attend his game…</li>
<li>“don’t cry shittykawa, we have a match to play.”</li>
<li>“so mean iwa-chan! i’m not crying!” </li>
<li>“yes yes Pinnochio, now c’mon, winning this is the fastest way to apologize to her.” </li>
</ul><p>
  <b>kuroo tetsuro</b>
</p><ul>
<li>as soon as the words left his lips..no yes there was no regret</li>
<li>volleyball is his passion, so seeing someone just watch it and say all these stuff was just insulting to his face</li>
<li>it was quiet</li>
<li>like really quiet for awhile</li>
<li>until you turned around and walked towards your shared bedroom</li>
<li>kuroo felt a vein pop, “oi! where the hell do you think you’re going?!”</li>
<li>you gasped and choked on your words, “just to lie down..” </li>
<li>…did your voice just crack there?</li>
<li>kuroo, now filled with concern, slowly followed you into the room</li>
<li>he went inside to see you crushing your head into your pillow</li>
<li>kuroo cautiously went to your side and put a hand on your back</li>
<li>“…(Y/N)?”</li>
<li>that’s when you lost it and sat up to hug him, your sobs now clearly audible</li>
<li>“t-tetsu..i-i’m sorry,” you gasped and sniffled, “y-you’re right i shouldn’t be like t-that..”</li>
<li><em>‘ohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh-’</em></li>
<li>kuroo was on full panic-mode now, he had never <b>ever</b> seen you cry. he didn’t realize the impact his words had on you, </li>
<li>“oh..gosh no (Y/N)..” he started. he pulled himself together and wrapped his arms around you, one on your wais and the other stroking your hair. </li>
<li>he profusely apologized again and again. when you two were done he made it up to you by offering many things of comfort, such as massages, or if you wanted him to make anything, he would cook it</li>
<li>he’s just really so so sorry so please forgive him (Y/N)-chan</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. tea with iwa-chan and futakuchi!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>earl grey tea; how did they court their s/o?<br/>---<br/>please excuse that futakuchi’s is a bit longer cause i really just got into his story haha. also i sorta based most of his personality of all the comics and drawings of him by @starlity. please check out their dateko art its so g o o d ＼(~o~)／</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Futakuchi Kenji </b>
</p><p>Okay deadass here’s how it went. After finding out he does like (y/n) he tells all his teammates and he’s all like “Yeah we’re gonna get together! We’re gonna be the best couple in school!” and everyone responds “She actually has to fall for you though.” </p><p>So he’ll start doing silly antics towards you. He’ll annoy you to no end, crack some jokes to his friends, making sure that you’re within hearing distance and all. Through it all the boy is just <b>so confident</b> and he decides to confess…but his plan worked a little too well and you confessed first. </p><p>As soon as you confessed he just stood there, his body frozen, eyes wide, and he revealed a stupid smile, his voice going a pitch up while deciding to crack at that moment.</p><p>“HaHAHa okay.”</p><p>And he walked away. It’s like his brain stopped working and he needed to escape. You just stood there, not really offended but confused? Later that night your phone vibrates and you check it’s a hidden message from someone.</p><p>
  <em>[11:48PM] Hey</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[11:48PM] so</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[11:48PM] um</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[11:48PM] I think I like you too</em>
</p><p>
  <em>..</em>
</p><p>
  <em>..</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[11:49PM] Okay bye</em>
</p><p>He left the chat before you could say anything and you just facepalmed yourself. <em>How romantic.</em> Though you weren’t bothered by any of this cause you found this side of Futakuchi cute: the usually smug and confident captain now flustered and awkward,,,what a catch for the ladies (&lt;– he keeps telling himself) </p><p>Meanwhile, the moment he sent that text he’s hyperventilating; throwing, tossing, and turning on his bed as he calls his teammates</p><p>“GUYS I DID IT.” he says breathing in and out </p><p>“Yep mhm good job captain.” he receives monotone replies</p><p>You bump into him the next morning and he immediately hides once he sees you. (You can clearly see him behind that pole though-) So now you are the initiative one in the relationship, and it takes him a while to morph into his normal personality. Sometimes he tries to tease and annoy you to no end, but shut him up by simply tucking his bangs back with you fingers and he’s all red and silent.</p><p>
  <b>Iwaizumi Hajime</b>
</p><p>I have a feeling Iwaizumi would just be at your side much more often. He would start walking you home and on the rare occasion, even treat you to lunch! You got invited by him on Saturday morning and met at the food court. You were there a bit early out of habit but to your surprise so was he! So your little date began much earlier than expected haha.</p><p>He would obviously be the gentleman and pay for your food. While you two were eating he would ask all sorts of questions, and not even be nervous at all!</p><p>“How’d you move here?”</p><p>“Do you like volleyball?”</p><p>“What do you enjoy doing?”</p><p>“Are you a fan of that Oikawa?”</p><p>You giggled and said explained you liked him, but were not one of his fangirls. He sighed in relief after you said so. Your afternoon continued pretty well after that. Once he brought you to your door he nervously asked if you would willing to do this again. </p><p>Your response was a kiss on his cheek :))</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Tsukki with a family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="answer">
  <p>Honestly this was a tough one, but I came to the conclusion that he would be neutral about it, but lean just a tad bit with wanting one child. Like if you don’t want kids then he’d be pretty fine with it, albeit he would slightly be hoping that you’d say yes…;;;</p>
  <p>Okay I take it back, yes he does want a child. He would be happy with one boy but it would be nice if he also had a younger sister.</p>
  <p>
    <b>“Mooooom…” your 16 year old son groaned, “it’s just one school play I have to do with some stupid girl, you guys don’t have to come.” You shook your head, your eyebrows crossed, “Aki you’re doing the play I did when I was in high school, whether you’re on stage or not I have to see it.” </b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>“Then why is Dad coming?” he shot back, “What?” your husband look over from the couch with an annoyed look, “who said I was coming?” “Oh that’s a great idea! Kei come with me, you can listen to the songs I sang!” you opened the door and made your way to the car.</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>Kei looked at his son with an irritated look while his brethren smirked and laughed at him, his face much similar to his father’s in high school. “You’re welcome, Dad!” and he followed his mother out the door. Kei sighed and picked up his phone, it rung a bit before the other end picked up:</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>“<b>Hello?”</b></em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em><b>“Nii-chan, I need you to watch Mika-chan. Make sure to give her milk, do not put pillows in her crib and </b>do not<b> ignore her when she cries,”</b></em>
    <b> he emphasized before hanging up.</b>
  </p>
  <p>—</p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <b>chamomile tea; what is their sleep schedule like? does it change around their s/o?</b>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>Kei decided to take the initiative and be the one to take care of his firstborn Akiteru. He was already busy with work and he didn’t want to turn into the husband that leaves his wife to do everything at home. So he decided to be the one to wake up in the middle of the night to calm him down if he cried. </p>
  <p>He lost much sleep because of it but ‘it was worth it’ he keeps telling himself as his son smacks him with Kei’s previous snarky comments. Of course, this would be rewarded by his thankful and loving wife with tons of affection :&gt; </p>
  <p>When Mika-chan came around the time when Kei got the big promotion, so (y/n) decided she’d be the one to take care of her.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. s/o who asks for headpats</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Not exactly tea related but could I get headcanons for Suga and Kuroo with a s/o who likes head pats/getting their hair pet? So like if they were cuddling and the head was getting neglected, she'd just grab their hand and place it on her head expectantly (too shy to ask for it tho). Haha the more I try and write this out the less sense it seems to make, but thanks anyway<br/>---<br/>im back! sorry it was christmas break and i couldnt get into the writing mood with all the dinners to attend to, but i can really relate to this request a lot!</p><p>just to make things a bit different i changed it a bit for suga :&gt;</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Sugawara Koshi</b>
</p><ul>
<li>with him being a senior and a volleyball player, your interactions with sugawara had gotten less and less</li>
<li>but you knew what you were getting into as soon as you dated him, so you didn’t really mind</li>
<li>though that doesnt mean to say you didnt have your fair share of neediness </li>
<li>sometimes you’ll wait for him outside the gym (which sometimes last until 7) so you two could walk home together. it was the part of the day where you two could get the most interaction and catch up.</li>
<li>one time you were sitting by the railing just outside the Sakanoshita store while Sugawara was making conversation with his teammates.</li>
<li>you were right beside him but still not being talked to, so you scooched over to his side and leaned on him a bit</li>
<li>as soon as you did he stopped talking in surprise and looked beside him to see your dropped head, he smiled in response,</li>
<li>“oh..she wants to go home.”</li>
<li>he then proceeded to pat your head and turned to his teammates, telling him he would walk you home.</li>
<li>something warm and fluffy was inside your chest when he patted your head, so it became a normal thing.</li>
<li>you two could be doing anything, studying, walking home, reading, watching a movie, or even during his small breaks during practice; you would go up to him and just say <b>“pat”</b> and he would ruffle your hair as you grinned</li>
<li>when cuddling he does this very often, usually to relax you or to help you fall asleep</li>
</ul><p>
  <b>Kuroo Tetsurou</b>
</p><ul>
<li>kuroo patting your head was a habit he picked up from yaku (who did that to his underclassman a lot)</li>
<li>kuroo does it to yaku mostly out of spite for his height, but sometimes also to kenma (who swats his hand away most of the time)</li>
<li>one time he did it to you…and you really liked it. you learned that the way he ruffled your hair made you feel good and loved!</li>
<li>but dear God if you told him this you’d never hear the end of it</li>
<li>he would tease you to no end if you asked for it </li>
<li>so after a long training session, you decided to cuddle with the aircon on to relax</li>
<li>he held you very close to his chest, his right arm draped around your waist and his head rested on his left</li>
<li>but this was way too still for your liking </li>
<li>as much as you wanted to relax and sleep, you just couldn’t</li>
<li>so you checked to see if your boyfriend was sleeping so in a voice just slightly above a whisper:</li>
<li>“kuroo..” </li>
<li>no response</li>
<li>carefully without tearing your gaze away from his sleeping face (i mean even if you did who could resist-) you gently lifted his wrist up from your waist and placed it on the top of your head</li>
<li>slowly nodding your head up and down to-</li>
<li><b><em>“knew it”</em></b></li>
<li>you jolted in surprise and looked at kuroo, his eyes still closed but a small smirk tugging his lips</li>
<li><em>‘ah crap… ‘</em></li>
<li>from then on out he would tease you to no end by randomly doing it in public even without you asking for it, or even bribe you with them for some favors </li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. tsukishima comforting you after losing a volleyball game</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>tsukishima kei</b>
</p><ul>
<li>the score was 23-25, you and your team tried your best to keep the ball alive but the other side was just too good</li>
<li>you accepted it and lined up on the court, thanking your schools cheering section for their support</li>
<li>above in the far top of the stands was a blonde man, legs and arms crossed as he adjusted his glasses and stood up from his seat</li>
<li>your captain said words of affirmation, the usual “you did your best” and “we have next year”</li>
<li>you truly believed these words and you knew there was next year, but right now, currently, this was just so frustrating. you knew you could’ve made some of those points if you were just quick enough to react. if only you were better, if only you were more attentive, if only you were-</li>
<li><em>“more skilled?”</em></li>
<li>you looked up and saw tsukishima in front staring at you. you looked around and saw that whilst in thought you had wandered off to one of the empty corridors</li>
<li>you gave a half-hearted laugh “are you allowed to be here? how did you even find this place?” “you’re forgetting that i played in this venue too.” “oh,” you laughed “right”</li>
<li>silence</li>
<li>“i wont waste your time; saying stuff like ‘you tried your best’” you’re a smart girl to have known that. “yeah but i was so lame, i could’ve scored more, i could’ve-”</li>
<li>“a good game played is a good game played.” he interrupted her raising his voice a bit. he repeated the words that his best friend said to him after the shiratorizawa match. “but first..” he grabbed your hand</li>
<li>“what- kei!” he pulled you and got your gym bag, walking out of the venue</li>
<li>“kei! where are we going? i haven’t even changed yet! it’s freezing!” you protested trying to loosen your grip</li>
<li>at this point the two of you were already outside near the sidewalk. he looked at you for a bit before removing his beige coat and putting it on you then resuming to walk</li>
<li>“would you just tell me what you’re doing?!”</li>
<li>he suddenly stopped causing you to bump into him. he swiftly caught you in his arms, preventing you from falling. his face inches away from yours, in a quiet voice, he spoke</li>
<li>“taking my wonderful, amazing girlfriend on a date. what else?”</li>
<li>oh..</li>
<li>….</li>
<li><b>oh</b></li>
<li>you stared at him for a while before he positioned you up again. “right let’s go, the cafe closes in an hour and I want to be there on time for their specials.” he said walking ahead of you</li>
<li>a huge grin broke out on your face before running to him, linking your arm with his, “thank you, kei, really.” </li>
<li>you could’ve sworn you saw the faintest tint of pink on his cheeks as he looked away from you. “yeah yeah..”</li>
</ul><p>
  <b>bonus</b>
</p><ul>
<li>“maybe i should lose more often if it gets you to treat me like this?”</li>
<li>“shut up and eat your cake before i do.”</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. atsumu and kageyama reacting to you playing womens volleyball for Ateneo/ La Salle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>atsumu miya</b>
</p><ul>
<li>“Hiya, (y/n)-chan, would’ja let me in?” she looked surprised and then unlocked the door. “What are you doing here?” she asked. “Well Coach locked the gym along with the balls so I can’t really play, it’s too dark out to go to the beach, this training camp has come to an end, so i came to visit my girlfriend who just so happened to have a resort room nearby, hope you don’t mind, (y/n).” he winks.</li>
<li>(y/n) laughs a bit before responding, “That’s so like you, really..but anyway, I ordered a lot of food so I suppose you can join me for dinner.” </li>
<li>“Score.” he smiled, “C’mon sit with me here.” she motioned to the couch.</li>
<li>“So you’re really going to the V League?” she asked, “Yeah, it’s something I’ve always wanted to do, to be number one.” “What team?” “Black Jackals,” “Oh yeah?” she paused, “I think I heard Bokuto mention that team once, not sure though.” </li>
<li>“(y/n)-chan how about you?” he asked, his face turning neutral, asking her an honest question.</li>
<li>“Me? Oh well…” she thought, “I’m going back to the Philippines, continuing my volleyball in Ateneo.” “Oh, Ateneo de Manila University?” Atsumu spoke up in perfect pronunciation, his voice rising a little. The accent stunning (y/n). </li>
<li>“Y-yeah! You know that school?” “Of course! Their volleyball team is amazing, it’s practically what they’re known for here! I can’t believe you’re gonna go there! Much less on the team, that’s amazing babe!” he spoke smiling. (y/n) laughed at his excitement,</li>
<li> “Maybe you should just go there, Atsumu.” he chuckled, “Maybe not, but when you’re there, show me around will ya?” her face turned serious and asked him, “You’d visit?” </li>
<li>“Once I’m rich and a volleyball star, yeah, of course, I’d love to!” </li>
<li>(y/n) broke into a huge grin and hugged him, her voice in excitement. “I’m so happy! Of course, I will!” </li>
</ul><p>
  <b>kageyama tobio</b>
</p><ul>
<li>“you wanna play now?” he asked you. “yeah! not like we have anything better to do here before hinata arrives.” “do you know how?” (y/n chuckled “yeah i guess you could say that.”</li>
<li> kageyama looked around, “okay..well then you can go get changed first, i’ll set up the net.”</li>
<li>you happily get your bag as you run out of gym, putting on the uniform that made you go all nostalgic when you took a look at yourself in mirror</li>
<li>by the time you arrived in the gym you see hinata helping kageyama with the net. he’s the first one who notices your jersey. </li>
<li>“ah y/n-san! good morning!” he takes a closer look at you, “oh! y/n-san your jersey is so cool!! what team is that? it looks so foreign! did you play?”</li>
<li>curious as to what hinata was talking about he turned around and squinted his eyes</li>
<li>the bottom of your jersey was green that slowly faded into white as it reached your chest that read the school name…</li>
<li>…</li>
<li>?!</li>
<li><b>“BOKE!” </b></li>
<li>“what did i do now?!” hinata yelled. “not you, her!” he pointed at her. he marched towards her, his face in between shock, anger, and fascination. “oi oi, why didn’t you tell me you play for la salle?!” you were shocked and taken aback</li>
<li>“w-what? you know my school?” “of course i do! i watch their games every season. how long have you been keeping this from me? why didn’t you tell me? do you know how amazing this is?!”</li>
<li>the fact that you were always there for him emotionally meant kageyama thought he couldn’t love you more. but by God, the mere thought of you professionally playing volleyball for a powerhouse school basically ended him</li>
<li>expect more volleyball dates which lead to his love and admiration for you to grow even more</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. walking in on him naked while he's doing something (tiktok challenge)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>ft. atsumu, shirabu, sakusa hehe. this keeps appearing on my fyp so i decided to write up for a few boys! let me know if you want more characters! </p><p>also this challenge is gonna be while you guys are in quarantine and this will have their post-timeskip occupations so this is spoilers for the manga!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>atsumu miya</b>
</p><ul>
<li>so he cant go out boohoo no volleyball</li>
<li>it didn’t really stop him from working out though</li>
<li>when you two moved in together he had a separate room in the suite for a home-gym (yes you live in a suite. do u know how much money pro-volleyball players make??)</li>
<li>he was on a lat pulldown machine working on his arms only wearing a black shirt as well as gym shorts</li>
<li>meanwhile you’ve just ben scrolling on tiktok until you saw the walking in challenge</li>
<li>you laughed at it and that gave you the idea. </li>
<li>you stripped down all of your clothes in the bathroom and wrapped a towel around your body</li>
<li>filming yourself from the mirror you walked out of the bathroom in a fast pace, giggling to yourself as you thought how stupid this was</li>
<li>you stopped just before entering the glass-door and heard him grunting as he pulled the handle of the machine down repeatedly </li>
<li>(not gonna lie kinda made you excited)</li>
<li>you walked in and dropped the towel in front of him </li>
<li>“hey babe what’s- <b><em>oh.</em></b>”</li>
<li>meanwhile you were just laughing quietly as you held your phone up </li>
<li>you weren’t sure if the red on his face was from exhaustion or from you, either way he was panting heavily had a dropped the handle, the weights making a big sound</li>
<li>he didn’t say anything else and only chuckled as he stood up, effortlessly he threw you on his shoulder making you scream a bit, and walked out of the gym </li>
<li><em><b>“you’re gonna help me on my next workout now, kay babe?”</b></em></li>
</ul><p>
  <b>shirabu kenjirou</b>
</p><ul>
<li>poor bby he’s a 5th year med student so he can’t get a break during this virus </li>
<li>he’s not a doctor yet but he’s constantly bombarded with more work as he took up an internship with one just before the virus breakout</li>
<li>luckily though he could work form home, but that meant several online zoom meetings, tons of research, faxed paperwork etc.</li>
<li>you wanted to give him the break that you were having and decided to do that one tiktok challenge </li>
<li>it had been awhile since you guys had been intimate at all and you were worried that it might affect his mental health</li>
<li>you decided to have a bit of fun too. </li>
<li>you stood behind his home office door and heard his voice. he was on a conference call. oh this could not get any better :)) </li>
<li>you opened the door and dropped the towel as your held your phone up recording him</li>
<li>before this he was just boredly listening to the conversation as an intern who was there to take notes</li>
<li>when he heard the door open he took a brief glance up to see you before looking back down to his notepad</li>
<li>then he immediately took a double look</li>
<li>his face turned into the deepest shade of red as he started stuttering, looking at you up and down</li>
<li>he quickly moved to his laptop and made sure to mute his mic before looking at you again </li>
<li>“(y/n)..” he breathed out, “what..are you doing?” he meant that to sound like a warning but his face was throwing him off</li>
<li>“giving you a break.” you simply said</li>
<li>“yeah but not while i’m at wor-” he couldn’t even finish he sentence as he stopped himself and exhaled a large amount of air </li>
<li>he gave you his familiar dead panned look and stood up from his desk.</li>
<li>he then quite literally <b>threw</b> you to the couch, climbing on top of you and moving his wrist to look at his watch</li>
<li>“i still have 5 minutes till i present,” he looked down on you once more, <b><em>“we’re making this quick.”<br/></em></b>
</li>
</ul><p>
  <b>sakusa kiyoomi </b>
</p><ul>
<li>okay this guy was on edge bc of the virus, </li>
<li>but it was a chill edge</li>
<li>he was more than happy to stay quarantined at home. he definitely doubled his daily sanitization of the apartment, but he didn’t do stupid things like hoarding and over stocking on supplies </li>
<li>it was a bit tiring to keep up with his constant nagging but hey its not like you had anything else to do </li>
<li>you two were currently dusting the house, a spray bottle in your other hand and you sighed </li>
<li>you then remembered something you overheard in a call between sakusa and atsumu</li>
<li><em>“and then while i was at the gym my girlfriend walked in wea-” <br/></em></li>
<li><em>“gross thats disgusting goodbye.” </em></li>
<li>that sounded fun :))</li>
<li>you said you were gonna get something in that bathroom as you removed your clothes and wrapped yourself in a towel </li>
<li>you excitedly ran downstairs and held your phone in you hand</li>
<li>“omi-kun~” you called out</li>
<li>he turned his head and looked at you, his expression not changing as he looked at you up and down, almost at a glare</li>
<li>nervous you thought<em> “oh..well this is awkward..” </em>it’s impossible to tell what he’s thinking, honey, sorry</li>
<li>he then pulled down his mask and walked towards you “perfect.” you heard him say, relighting the hope and excitement you had, </li>
<li>“you can get rid of your house germs.” he said as he handed you two new soap bars and a scented shampoo bottle. </li>
<li>you just stood there dumbfounded as he walked to his previous position and continued with his chores.</li>
<li>“yoomi!!! that’s not how this works!” you complained dragging yourself up to the bath. what you didn’t know was that beneath the mask he had a faint red on his cheeks as well as an adorable small smile that you would never <b>ever</b> see. yet.</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. osamu relationship headcanons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <b>Osamu Miya</b>
  </em>
</p><ul>
<li>he is so soft when it comes to his s/o</li>
<li>soft smiles, soft hugs, you name it</li>
<li>he is super caring towards your well being </li>
<li>when tsumu jokes about stealing you away there are death glares from samu </li>
<li>he doesn’t boast or talk about your relationship, he doesn’t feel the need to tell everyone unless his teammates and only his teammates ask about it </li>
<li>you guys eventually tell them though (<a href="https://ninliane.tumblr.com/post/613915157694906368/mistletoe-osamu-miya-x-reader">see this scenario</a>)</li>
<li>you don’t live in Hyogo but you were preparing to move at the time, so when valentines day came he had delivery food sent over to you and you were so surprised</li>
<li>after the delivery man left your iPad rung almost immediately </li>
<li>on the camera was osamu sitting down on his table with chopsticks in his hand, on the table, the same take out as you</li>
<li>“happy valentines day, (y/n)! i thought it would be nice to have dinner together.” he smiles</li>
<li>omg your heart just melts </li>
<li>on his birthday you were just about to move in a month, so he wasn’t expecting to see you till then</li>
<li>you decided to take an early trip and bought a big bouquet of flowers as well as sweets and Japanese confectionaries he liked</li>
<li>the whole team was in on it too, after practice he stood at the gym getting his stuff and suna asked “so has (y/n) greeted you yet?” </li>
<li>“yeah, i’m already happy with that, I don’t need anything else.” he said in a monotone voice and swung his bag over his shoulder</li>
<li>“you sure about that?”</li>
<li>your voice was unmistakable as he turned around in disbelief, and there you were standing with flowers and confectionaries </li>
<li>“happy birthday, samu” you smiled </li>
<li>he immediately rushed over to you and gave you the biggest hug as he spun you around </li>
<li>ngl he teared up a bit he didn’t expect this at all</li>
<li>when you do move into your apartment you already gave him a key, saying he could visit anytime</li>
<li>he does most of the time after practice and will cook for you when he can </li>
<li>husband material^^</li>
<li>although eventually atsumu found out where your place was and sometimes pays unexpected visits in case of an emergency and osamu does <b>not</b> like it. (<a href="https://ninliane.tumblr.com/post/190134172283/i-just-saw-your-post-and-i-love-jealous-scenarios">see this scenario</a>!)</li>
</ul><p>
  <b>bonus!</b>
</p><ul>
<li>in the unlikely event where your life is threatened (natural disasters, tsunamis, earthquakes, or even public attack) he is on edge but calm most of the time </li>
<li>But if its been some time and he still doesn’t know where you are he will start to break down slowly </li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. save the last dance for me | osamu miya x reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Heyy first time requesting haha but maybe an osamu x fem reader who loves playing the instruments (guitar/piano you can decide) and osamu happened to be cooking their meals. Fluffy pleasee possibly with him singing along or something you can decide how it goes really LOL needing some fluff to recover from my first exam stress ._."<br/>---<br/>damnn you’re still taking exams at this time? i applaud you!! you can do it!! also thank you for this request it was fun!</p><p>in case you haven’t seen it anon I also have a scenario where osamu sings and plays the guitar for his s/o right here!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>What a lovely night. </p><p>For several weeks you two had been planning this little sleepover at your apartment. There was a lot of debate on what to do. You had 2 evenings and one day and a half to spend time with each other. He made sure that there wouldn’t be any practice on the weekends and that he had enough money to take the train. You on the other hand had bought several ingredients for whatever recipe he’d want to cook up. </p><p>Right now it was a rainy evening, he was overjoyed with all the food in your fridge he could use to make dinner. (Atsumu really gobbles up all their food fast) You sat on the couch playing your guitar where Osamu could see you as he made dinner. You were wearing the most comfortable outfit you had, the pitter-patter of the rains setting you in the right mood to play a certain song </p><p>
  <em>(i highly recommend playing <a href="https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DPBueX2o551o&amp;t=MzMyMjNmNDI5Mjc1ZTZiOWU3M2Y3YTMzM2U1MWJkYzAzZmQ5NjRlNCw2aWJCTFNLQw%3D%3D&amp;b=t%3ARrgQlMUaFEumw6nEXPZhgQ&amp;p=https%3A%2F%2Fninliane.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F614821546822975488%2Fheyy-first-time-requesting-haha-but-maybe-an-osamu&amp;m=1&amp;ts=1599367094">this song</a> right now as you read)</em>
</p><p>As he cooked away in the kitchen he heard a more lively yet relaxed tune from your guitar. He chuckled and thought of a special surprise for you. Smiling to yourself you played the first few chords and opened your mouth to sing. Only it wasn’t your voice that took over the notes.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“You can dance every dance with the guy</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Who gives you the eye, let him hold you tight</em>
  </b>
</p><p>You turned your head around to the kitchen. The sight of Osamu smiling as he sung in english while cutting vegetables adorned your eyes. How did he know this song? </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Laugh and sing, but while we’re apart</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Don’t give your heart to anyone<br/></em>
  </b>
</p><p>Nonetheless, you kept strumming the guitar. For the next verse, he looked directly at you, giving you the softest grin filled with pride</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>And don’t forget who’s takin’ you home</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>And in whose arms you’re gonna be</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>So darling, save the last dance for me</b>
  </em>
</p><p><em>‘Wow, the song worked really well with his accent.’</em> you thought. Chuckling to yourself you took over. </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Yes, I know that the music’s fine</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Like sparklin’ wine, go and have your fun</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Laugh and sing, but while we’re apar</em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>t</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Don’t give your heart to anyone</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>And don’t forget who’s takin’ you home</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>And in whose arms you’re gonna be</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>So darling, save the last dance for me”</em>
  </b>
</p><p>He thought he couldn’t fall in love with you more. The way your legs were positioned on the couch, how the guitar was on your lap, how every strand of hair seemed to fall just perfectly on your face, and how your beautiful voice and strumming filled the living room with happiness. </p><p>Gee he would’ve cut his finger off if he stared at you long enough. </p><p>And that exactly what happened. He quickly held a sharp gasp as he had a little cut on his finger. The last thing he wanted to do was to interrupt your song so he quickly got a paper towel to stop the bleeding, silently hissing at the pain. </p><p>As you played you thought he would take over the next verse, but there wasn’t any voice. You turned around in confusion and slowly you stopped strumming until the living room had fallen silent with only the droplets of rain audible. </p><p>“Samu?” you called out peering in the kitchen. He wasn’t there. You got up from the couch and entered only to see him ducked down beneath the counter. You laughed at his curled up self, “Babe what are you doing down there?” </p><p>“Uh, nothing just dropped something, go continue.” he pushed. You moved in front of him and crouched down to his level only to see him holding a paper towel to his left index finger, a red stain covering the center. </p><p>“Samu!” you gasped, “Are you okay? Did you cut yourself?” he chuckled a bit, “Yeah, sorry bout’ that.” he spoke a little upset with himself. “Nonsense.” you stood up and pulled betadine and a ban aid out from the cabinet. “Give it here.” you held out your hand</p><p>You treated his cut with such concentration, even though it was a small cut, you treated it as if it was surgery. The sight as Osamu kept his eyes on you made him chuckle. “What is it?” you said looking at the band-aid you were peeling out. </p><p>“Can you treat all my wounds like this all the time?” you looked to his direction and saw him with a soft neutral expression looking up at you. A light blush slightly tainting his cheeks. What a cute little fox. If he were one he would have been wagging his tail as he looked at you. You smiled at him as you wrapped the band-aid around his finger, kissing it when you looked up to his eyes.</p><p>
  <em>“Always.”</em>
</p><p>—–</p><p>(lmao do foxes even wag their tails? honestly though just imagine samu’s voice with the audio?? its adorable!)</p><p>
  <em>heads up, every osamu story i write is in the same universe, they’re kinda like continuations of each other hehe. its not necessary to read the others and these can be read individually, but i promise you its worth it at the end :D</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <a href="https://ninliane.tumblr.com/post/189409825853/then-say-my-name-osamu-miya-x-reader">story 1</a>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <a href="https://ninliane.tumblr.com/post/613915157694906368/mistletoe-osamu-miya-x-reader">story 2</a>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <a href="https://ninliane.tumblr.com/post/190134172283/i-just-saw-your-post-and-i-love-jealous-scenarios">story 3</a>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <a href="https://ninliane.tumblr.com/post/613289022155112448/id-rather-be-me-with-you-osamu-miya-x-reader">story 4</a>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>this is story 5</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. then say my name | osamu miya x reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What must we do to get you to play a match with us?” the captain of Inarizaki asked. </p><p>“Sorry, we’re just too busy with other practice matches,” Kuroo responded. Taketora went up to Kuroo and whispered, “Hey Kuroo, aren’t they the powerhouse school of the Hyogo prefecture? We saw them at Nationals.” Kuroo sighed and faced him. “I really wish we could but after Nationals, a bunch of other powerhouse schools wanted matches.” </p><p>The captain gave in. “Alright, it was worth a try,” he looked up to Kuroo. “It’s been a pleasure seeing you play, we hope to play against you someda-” </p><p>“Hold on,” a certain blond holds up his hand. “Now now Kita-san, don’t say such things! I’m sure there are other ways on convincing the-<b>aCHJ</b>” </p><p>“Don’t do anything stupid you dumbass.” a silver-haired male said as he wacked his brother’s head. </p><p>“I’m gonna kill yo-” </p><p>“Our bus is here,” Kita coughed. “Goodbye to you, and best of luck.” Aran bowed as did the opposing team</p><p>All of them were boarding the bus and putting their stuff in until Atsumu was the last one outside. He stood up and looked back. “Get yer ass up here, Sumu” his brother called out from the window. </p><p>“Oh, but I forgot something,” that only gained an irritated look from his twin. Thinking he was going back in the building the team moved aside. Smiling as he was walking he made eye contact with a certain manager, swiftly grabbed both of her arms, dipped her, and pressed his lips onto hers.</p><p>“?!”</p><p>The kiss lasted for quite a while, but everyone was too astonished to move. He swiftly pulled back, smiled, and winked at her. Kuroo’s face scrunched and by the time he yelled in surprise, Atsumu was back in the bus already waving at them. “See you on the court!”</p><p>The entire team screamed in shock. <b>“WHATTT?!?!”</b> Taketora screamed, <b>“HOW DARE THEY ADVANCE ON OUR MANAGER!!” </b>“(Y/N)-chan! (Y/N)-chwauwnnnn!!!” Lev ran up to her holding her should and having tears on his eyes, “are-are you okay?” “Oi! Kuroo-san and Yaku-san are going somewhere!” Shibayama yelled. “Someone stop them!” </p><p>—</p><p>“Well, you’re welcome!” Atsumu said as he stood up in the bus, his hands up and eyes closed, “looks like we’re getting a practice ma-<em>gehck</em>!” </p><p><em>“You actual stupid dumbass,”</em> Osamu said after hitting him on the head. But oh he was not done as he kicked his stomach. “You didn’t have to do that to her.”</p><p> Meanwhile, the team wasn’t doing anything about it because they did indeed think that Atsumu has gone too far. They felt lucky to have Osamu reprimand him for his actions.</p><p> Coughing as he got up and weakly smiled and chuckled, “W-what’s it to you ‘Samu?..ya like her or someth-geCK” and the grey-haired spiker finished him off by kicking his face. </p><p>“I’ll carry him home don’t worry about him,” Osamu said picking up the unconscious setter and placing him on his seat next to his. “Not like we were in the first place..” one of them spoke.</p><p>—-</p><p>“Samuu…” the blond groaned. “Gimme the ice,”</p><p> “You can get the ice yourself.” </p><p>Osamu thought about what his twin had said though. <b>Did he like Nekoma’s manager?</b> Well yes, you could say that she was charming in her own way. So that’s why during the practice match between Nekoma and Inarizaki, he approached her with a calm and demure smile.</p><p> “Oh, Miya-san,” their manager turned around. The spiker shook his head, “Please, call me Osamu, my idiot brother might get confused again.” he gestured to the setter. (Y/N) giggled, “Sure,” she flipped back the pages of her clipboard and tucked it under her arm. “So how long are you here in Tokyo?” </p><p>“Around one more week, since we lost to Karasuno we’re here for a few more days,” “You gonna play at that time?” Osamu shrugged, “I dunno, maybe just a bit.” (Y/N)’s smile grew, “They why don’t I show you around!” Osamu looked taken aback, “Really?” She furiously nodded her head and grinned. <em>‘Cute..’</em> he thought. </p><p>Returning with a soft smile he responded, “Yeah sure, that would be great.”</p><p>—</p><p>“Hahh, we’re finally done.” Taketora said stretching and turning around, “It’s only 1:30, you guys wanna go out?” “Sure!” Inoka said, “Yeah, why not, it would be a nice bonding activity.” Kai smiled. </p><p>“Kenma, you’re coming,” Kuroo said looking at the setter who was trying to escape, looking defeated and all. Kuroo turned to their manager “(Y/N)-chan, you in?”. She showed a remorseful smile, “Awe, sorry guys I really wish I could but I made plans after practice.” “Oh? Going shopping?” Yaku asked. “Mm yes and no.” she shrugged. </p><p>“Oh~? Is a date?” Kuroo teasingly asked. (Y/N) paused for a while as if in thought, giving a small smile as she spoke, “Yeah, if you think about it, kinda.”</p><p> “Wait what.” Kuroo immediately went pale as did the rest of the team.</p><p>“EH?! (Y/N)-chan you’re going on a date?!” Lev asked, “With who??” Yaku followed up. (Y/N) frowned and reluctantly faced the door. “Mm, no! You guys are gonna get all weird if I tell you who the guy is. Besides it’s not like it’s a romantic date, I’m just showing him around..” Kuroo stumbled forward and grabbed (Y/N)’s shoulders. <em>“Do<b> we</b> know him?!”</em></p><p>(Y/N) shook her head. “Ah, I mean yeah I guess you do but..” (Y/N) shook him off and opened the door, “If you guys are that worried we’re just gonna be in the plaza near the market. See you tomorrow.” the door closed.</p><p>Immediately after that action was done Kuroo turned around, “We’re going after her.” “Eh, why?” Kenma asked, “It’s her date we shouldn’t get involved.” “But what if something bad happens to her?” Kuroo shot back.</p><p> “I think she’s smart enough to know when to flee a scene.” “I don’t like this either” Yaku frowned. “Me too!” Lev added in. “Argh, my sister just texted she needs help in doing the chores.” Taketora looked at his phone. “Okay! Lev, Yaku, Kenma and I will go!” Kuroo said standing up while grabbing Kenma’s hoodie. “What? But I said-” “Send in reports Kuroo-san!” Yamamoto yelled</p><p>—-</p><p>“Oi, Samu, where are ya going?”</p><p>The silver-haired twin shrugged his brother off, “None of your business.” Kita walked into the living room and asked, “Osamu-kun, where are you going?” “Just out to the nearby plaza.” </p><p>“Oh, so you respond to him you jerk.” Atsumu thought out loud. “Plaza? Why?” “Just meetin’ someone there, I won’t have dinner here, I’ll be back before 10:30.” and he left before the two could ask any more questions. </p><p>“Going to meet someone? Who do you think it is?” Kita asked Atsumu, “Dunno, can’t be any relatives, we don’t have any here in Tok..oh my gosh.” Atsumu sat up in sudden realization and faced Kita and Aran who just walked in.</p><p> “He’s going to meet the girl from Nekoma.” “The girl?” Aran asked. “Oh, you mean their manager, the one that you kissed and didn’t even apologize for which got us an earful from coach,” Kita spoke glaring at him. </p><p>“Ya, ya , her.” Atsumu spoke unfazed. “I saw them talkin’ together a whole lot yesterday..she’s probably the one he’s meeting.” Aran smiled, “And why are you so worked up about it, Atsumu-kun?” Atsumu pouted, frowned and walked away to the shared room of the team, “I’m going out too.” “Don’t get caught,” Kita told him, not tearing his eyes away from the newspaper.</p><p>—</p><p>“I hope I’m not here too early..” he thought. He got off the train and made his way up the stairs that were outside the station. As he walked up the stairs he remembered, “Ah..I don’t think I got her number…what if I don’t find he-” </p><p>“Osamu-kun!” a sweet voice interrupted his thoughts and he looked up to a girl smiling and waving at him. She was wearing a green beret on her head and her hair was parted to her left; a blue and white striped T-shirt that was covered by an unzipped white jacket, she wore a checkered skirt with brown shoes and white socks. </p><p>It stunned Osamu for a brief moment. “Hey,” she said catching her breath, “Sorry, I’m really early to these things haha.” Osamu smiled and shook his head. “No worries, you look pretty.” </p><p>
  <em>‘What the hell did you just say,’</em>
</p><p>“Oh! Awe, really? Thanks! I just got this two days ago haha” she said smiling</p><p>
  <em>‘Oh, she liked it’</em>
</p><p>“Well,” he started, trying his words, “where are we going, Ms. Tokyo?” (Y/N) giggled at the nickname, “Let’s go to the food stalls first! There’s this karaage chicken vendor that’s so so good!” The spiker nodded and followed her. While walking the two engaged in conversation, unaware that five other volleyball players were following them. </p><p>“So, you don’t seem Japanese yet so speak it well, where are you from?” he asked. “Oh you noticed. I’m from  <b>(country)</b>, I’m <b>(nationality)</b>.” After they had gotten their food, (Y/N) hummed and took a small bite, and blew on it. “Cat’s tongue?” he observed while smirking.</p><p>(Y/N) rolled her eyes with her and jokingly elbowed him, only to earn laughter from the spiker. While munching on her chicken, (Y/N) asked. “Hey! There’s an amusement park here! You wanna go?” “Yeah sure, why not.” The pair threw their cups in a nearby trash bin, still unaware that they were being followed…well, the spiker had a hunch. </p><p>This irked his mind and looked around, only to be pulled back to reality by (Y/N)’s voice. “We’re here,” (Y/N) spoke. Like a gentleman, Osamu paid for the tickets, even though the girl insisted. Once they were inside he turned to her. “So which one do you want to go to fir-” <b>“Manager-chan!” </b></p><p>
  <em>‘I’m going to murder him.’ </em>
</p><p>“Oh, M-miya-san!” (Y/N) said surprised, “What are you doing here?” “Yeah, what are you doing here, Sumu?” the younger twin emphasized. Not wanting to lose his cool in front of (Y/N), it took him every last nerve in his body to restrain him from beating the crap out of Atsumu. “Oh, I was just in the area and heard a pretty voice and decided to follow it.” winking at her. </p><p>
  <em>‘Don’t, Don’t, Don’t, Don’t, Don’t, Don’t-’</em>
</p><p>“Ah! (Y/N) you were meeting with them?!” </p><p>
  <em>‘You have literally got to be kidding me.’</em>
</p><p>“Kuroo?!” (Y/N) said now frowning, “What are you-” “(Y/N)-chan you’re okay!” “Lev?!” (Y/N) shook her head, “Okay is anyone else within the vicinity a volleyball player?!” Yaku and Kenma stepped out. (Y/N) put her hands on her cheeks, “You’ve gotta be kidding.” </p><p>“Hmm, Nekoma’s captain..I thought you guys had a practice match.” Atsumu said, “And I thought you guys were too busy losing to still be here?” Kuroo challenged. The latter was engaged and the other three Nekoma boys had gotten distracted by a ride.</p><p> Without saying a word, Osamu grabbed (Y/N) and swiftly pulled her through the crowd behind an empty booth. “Wha- Osamu-mmf” </p><p><em>“Shh..”</em> he whispered, covering her mouth with his hands.</p><p> It was a very thin gap so the pair were much too close for “friends”. (Y/N) blushed in the process as he slowly removed his hand from her mouth. As if suddenly realizing what he’s done, he widened his eyes and stuttered. “O-oh my gosh, (Y-” he held back from saying her name, “I’m so so sorry.” </p><p>(Y/N) laughed a bit and caught one of his wrists. Confused he just stared at her, an unkown certain heat slowly rising to his face. She didn’t say anything and only smiled and she ran out of the gap. </p><p>They made their way through the crowds. Luckily the Ferris Wheel where she was headed to had a short line and she managed to get in a capsule as the door closed.</p><p>Once the two were in the capsule, they rested on opposite sides of the seat. “S-sorry, I saw them looking for us and this was the only solution,” she said laughing a bit. Osamu looked at her and kept silent; he rested his elbows on his thighs and bent his head down. </p><p>“Osamu-kun?” When she had said that he brought a finger to her lips. “Osamu..just Osamu..” he breathed out. (Y/N) paused for a bit before returning the action of her finger on his lips. Taken aback the spiker looked and her as she smiled. </p><p>“Then say my name.” </p><p>“..what?” not moving from her original position she stated, “You haven’t said my name at all during this date.” The grey-haired teenager felt his heart race. </p><p>
  <em>‘She considered this a date?’</em>
</p><p>“Go on,” she encouraged. Unknowest to the both of them a string of sparks flew upwards and exploded right outside their capsule. Fireworks. </p><p>This took (Y/N) by surprise as she yelped and instinctively threw herself and the nearest object to hold on to…which at that moment happened to be the spiker. She held herself to his chest, her eyes shut and Osamu leaned against the wall of the capsule in surprise, it took him a few second to figure out where to put his hands and after enough quick deliberation, decided on wrapping his arms around the girl who was sitting on his lap.</p><p>They were in that position for a good forty second before (Y/N) realized what position she was and pushed herself away but putting her hand on his chest, though still on his lap. “O-oh gosh, Osamu I’m so sorr-” </p><p>He pulled her back to his chest, this time hugging her even tighter.</p><p> He didn’t know how this would affect him after but right now he didn’t care, he was happy with this. “I like it..when you say my name..” his mouth that was now close to her ears muttered. She shuddered from the hot breath but relaxed soon after. “…(Y/N).” His doubts were eliminated as soon as he said that, as she hugged him even tighter and smiled to herself. </p><p>They stayed like that in complete silence but both were happy. When the capsule finally arrived towards the lower levels, (Y/N) shifted herself away from the spiker and moved to sit beside him. “(Y/N)..” Osamu spoke. </p><p>The manager would still get shudders every time he spoke her name. “I’m really glad I came to Tokyo, not just this but also for Nationals. I got to play so many more teams and it was honestly a once in a lifetime thing.” (Y/N) nodded, “Then I better see you next year as well,” Osamu gave a small smile and nodded back.</p><p>The pair had stepped out of the capsule only to find Atsumu waiting outside for them. “What the hell samu?! Why did you just leave-” “</p><p>That’s none of your concern, Tsum-Tsum.” he said putting a hand on his twins’ shoulder. He then looked behind and flashed a small smile at the girl, “Let’s go, (Y/N).”</p><p></p><div class="npf_row">
  <p>
    <br/>
    
  </p>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><p>—-</p><p>
  <em>heads up, every osamu story i write is in the same universe, they’re kinda like continuations of each other hehe. its not necessary to read the others and these can be read individually, but i promise you its worth it at the end :D</em>
</p><p>
  <em>this is story 1</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <a href="https://ninliane.tumblr.com/post/613915157694906368/mistletoe-osamu-miya-x-reader">story 2</a>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <a href="https://ninliane.tumblr.com/post/190134172283/i-just-saw-your-post-and-i-love-jealous-scenarios">story 3</a>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <a href="https://ninliane.tumblr.com/post/613289022155112448/id-rather-be-me-with-you-osamu-miya-x-reader">story 4</a>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://ninliane.tumblr.com/post/614821546822975488/heyy-first-time-requesting-haha-but-maybe-an-osamu">story 5</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. mistletoe | osamu miya x reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>a cont. of last chapter!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Mmm….” Kuroo stared at the pair talking in the distance. “Stop that, what are you doing?” Yaku sighed. “Something seems suspicious, why are those two talking so much?” he squinted his eyes at Inarizaki’s wing spiker and Nekoma’s manager.</p><p> They gathered in the social hall. It was a dinner for the teams that had made it to Nationals. The retired third years had also been invited as guests. The hall had a few refreshments. Osamu held some onigiri on his plate, offering one to (y/n).</p><p> “Maybe they know each other?” Kai suggested. “After that little date they had in the amusement park they seem awfully close.” “What are you guys talking about?” Lev sat at their table munching on the same flavored onigiri. </p><p>“Lev, do you know if anything is going on with (y/n) and the grey-haired Miya?” “Oh, Osamu?” he swallowed his food, “Yeah they’re really close, they text allll the time.” Kuroo shook the table in shock, “Seriously? Those two?” his eyes widened and whipped his head to look at them, </p><p>“What makes him so special?” he asked, clearly upset.</p><p> “Calm down, what are you her dad? Older brother?” Yaku glared. “Hey don’t play all innocent here, I’m sure you don’t like this either.” he sat back down and returned the action. “Haah?” </p><p>On the opposite side of the room Atsumu looked over at the same pair. “Hey hey, Samu is too obvious.” “What are you talking about?” Aran asked, taking a bite of their dinner. “He’s definitely got a thing for Nekoma’s manager.” </p><p>“You’re only realizing that now?” Suna rolled his eyes, “You barged in on their little date they had in the amusement park earlier this year.” Ignoring what he said he thought more, </p><p>“He’s been smiling at his phone a lot more often too..and now he’s practically stuck to her.” he looked back, “Girls don’t like it when a guy is too obvious.” </p><p>“Oh? Are you actually concerned for him?” Gin asked, surprised. “Nah” Atsumu shrugged, “But if he gets rejected by her it’ll definitely affect how he is on court, so I’ll do what I can to stop that from happening,” he said gulping down a glass of water, “When it comes to women I’m the better one in this department, poor Samu’s got nothin’.”</p><p>Kita just looks at him and sighs. (y/n) and Osamu had parted ways and gone back to their respective tables. As soon as Osamu sat down next to his brother, Atsumu rested his head on his hand, elbow on the table as he looked at him. “Samu, I’m gonna be the nice older brother and give you advice.”</p><p>Osamu raised an eyebrow, “Excuse me?” Atsumu put a hand up and closed his eyes while sighing, “Don’t try to hide it. You’re obviously into manager-chan over there.” he looks at her direction. Osamu looked at him, faced scrunched. “Er well..” </p><p>“I’m only doing this so you’re not a sad sack on court after this may or may not fail.” Ready to throw hands at him, Osamu tries to stand up only to be stopped by Suna who has a small grin on his face, “Now now let’s hear him out.” he spoke knowing this would all go so wrong.</p><p>“Now girls like something unexpected, sometimes they want you to be forceful.” Atsumu explained while Aran was already shaking his head. “So go for the kill.” he threw something small and green at him. Catching it with one hand he opens his palm. </p><p>“Mistletoe?”</p><p> “Oh God,” Aran groans, “Atsumu what are you, an idiot? I pity all the women in the world who come into contact with you. Seriously.” he muttered and rubs his temples “Osamu don’t listen to him.” he quickly looks at the other twin. </p><p>Osamu looks at the plant and smirks a bit. “Sure, maybe just this once I’ll take advice from my oh-so-wise brother. Thanks, Tsumu.” he speaks before standing up. “Osamu no!” Aran yells out of worry before sitting back down, “Atsumu you actual idiot; what kind of retard are you?! Letting your own brother walk in like that.” </p><p>Atsumu just shrugs, “It’s what I would do.” his eyes darted to a certain player from Itachiyama. He winks once they make eye contact only to receive a glare from the recipient. He laughs and his gaze goes back to Osamu.</p><p>“(y/n),” he pats her shoulder and she turns around, “Mm,” she wipes her mouth with a napkin, “Yeah what’s up?” “Yeah what’s up?” Kuroo raised his voice, glaring at Osamu from head to toe, “Stop it.” Yaku scolded and hit his head. </p><p>“Sorry, just a sec’” he motions with his hand for her to stand up. She does so and he leads her to a corner of the room, the one where he knows his table could see the two of them clearly. </p><p>He lowers his voice and bends his head down a bit. “So, Tsumu wants me to confess to you” he smiles a bit, “You think this is the right time?” (y/n) processes the sentence and giggles, she looks around to both tables. “Yeah, this is the perfect time,” she looks at him, “so, how do you wanna do this?” </p><p>He stood up straight and put his weight on one leg making him slouch a bit. His left hand was in the pocket of his blazer and his right was the mistletoe, raising it high enough for his brother to see. “Tsumu gave me this. Said I should just go for the kill. Stupid advice.” he chuckled and she did the same, “Good thing you didn’t ask for it back then.” </p><p>She then proceeded to reach out and tiptoe as she grabbed the plant from his hand and threw it across the room. She grabbed the collar of his blazer and pulled him down so that her lips met his. He cupped his hand on her cheek, looking sideways at his brother, who was oh so shocked that he actually did his idiotic plan.</p><p> There was a light <em>smack</em> as they pulled apart, (y/n) sighing as her eyes looked sideways, “I’ll deal with my team, you deal with yours.” he proudly smiles at her, “Aye aye, Captain.” </p><p>The pair part ways once more and Osamu sits down on his seat once more, his teammates staring at him with the exception of Kita who figured it out since day one. Gin was the first one to speak “Dude-”</p><p> “We’ve been dating since July. Thought it would be a nice way to finally tell you guys.” he speaks to the team but his eyes are on his brothers who just stares at him with his mouth agape. Osamu had the smuggest grin on his face. “I’m never taking advice from you in the future by the way.”</p><p>—–</p><p>
  <em>heads up, every osamu story i write is in the same universe, they’re kinda like continuations of each other hehe. its not necessary to read the others and these can be read individually, but i promise you its worth it at the end :D</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <a href="https://ninliane.tumblr.com/post/189409825853/then-say-my-name-osamu-miya-x-reader">story 1</a>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>this is story 2</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <a href="https://ninliane.tumblr.com/post/190134172283/i-just-saw-your-post-and-i-love-jealous-scenarios">story 3</a>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <a href="https://ninliane.tumblr.com/post/613289022155112448/id-rather-be-me-with-you-osamu-miya-x-reader">story 4</a>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://ninliane.tumblr.com/post/614821546822975488/heyy-first-time-requesting-haha-but-maybe-an-osamu">story 5 </a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. when osamu gets jealous</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the perfect way to spend his day. After a long tiring day of practice, he would come home to his loving girlfriend to relax for the rest of the evening. <br/>Not to mention it was raining too, so the ambiance was perfect. He was more than happy to take a nap with her in her dark air-conditioned bedroom, cuddling with her under the blankets.</p><p>So you can imagine when he heard the doorbell ring he got extremely irritated. He wanted to kill whoever was behind that door.</p><p>Osamu looked over to your sleeping form and left the bedroom quietly as to not wake you. He made his way down the stairs. His steps silent and quickened as he made his way to the living room and swung open the door.</p><p>
  <b>“Sup” </b>
</p><p>And he slammed the door. “Samuu c’mon let me innn.” <em>“Why are you here?”</em> his voice icy cold and clearly annoyed. “It’s raining outside and the buses stopped working so we can’t get back to our place!” </p><p><em>‘We..?’</em> he thought.</p><p> He opened the door again and sure enough, the rest of his team was outside. <br/>“Oh..” he felt bad and wanted to let them in but…he looked to the stairs above. <br/>“Atsumu you’re the one who wanted to come here, we could’ve stayed in that conbi store.” Kita spoke. “But why stay there when we can stay here!” he pointed inside smiling.</p><p>He thought for a moment and decided to let them in the living room before the rain got any worse. “Thank you, Osamu.” Aran smiled. “Yeah than-” “Not you. You stay out here.” he stopped his brother with his hand and locked the door. </p><p>“SAMU!!” he yelled as Osamu closed the blinds.</p><p> “Let me just ask (y/n), she’s sleeping upstairs.” he trailed up the stairs until he saw her sitting up, scrolling on her phone. She noticed him in the doorway and looked to her left with a smile.</p><p>“Oh..sorry did I wake you?” he asked. She shook her head, “It’s okay no worries, what’s up?” she motioned to downstairs. He explained the situation to which (y/n) happily agreed to. She rushed downstairs and greeted the team deciding to make snacks for them.</p><p> She scurried to the kitchen before turning around and taking a double look. “Where’s Atsumu?” “Dunno” he replied in a monotone voice while shrugging. She looked at him for a bit before hearing a banging at the door. “Osamu!” she scolded. She ran to the door and opened it to Atsumu kneeling on the rug soaking wet. </p><p>“Hi.” he looked up.“Oh gosh..” she sighed and ushered him in by grabbing his arm. “Osamu, sorry could you take care of the food? I’ll help Atsumu get dried up.” she said as she went up the stairs. </p><p>As they went up the stairs the blond twin revealed a smirk that went unnoticed by her, but his twin definitely did. <b>“Really? Thanks so much, (y/n)-chan!” </b></p><p>
  <b>—–</b>
</p><p>“Osamu, aren’t you jealous or something?” Suna asked as Osamu was in the kitchen. “No why would I be.” Gin laughed, “Your girlfriend is up there with your brother who’s soaking wet.” “I trust (y/n), she wouldn’t do anything like that.” “Yeah, but do you trust Atsumu?” Aran asked. </p><p>At that moment Osamu had stopped cutting, catching the attention of his friends. “You shouldn’t have said that when he was holding a knife..” Suna muttered. Luckily he left the knife but silently ran upstairs, his face darkened. </p><p>Though from (y/n)’s room Atsumu had heard his brother’s footsteps and decided to get payback for leaving him outside. Just as Osamu reached for the handle he heard a loud voice.</p><p>
  <em>“O-oh..(y/n)-chan you’re too good at this..ahh~”. </em>
</p><p>Needless to say Osamu swung the door open to (y/n) drying Atsumu’s hair with a towel. It would have been all innocent…except for the fact that he was shirtless. “Atsumu-kun stop saying it like that it’s weird.” she turned around to find Osamu with an exasperated face. “Oh, Osamu what’s up?” she asked.</p><p>What’s up? My brother is alone in a room with you shirtless as you dry his hair and to follow it up he moans your name like your his. And I’m supposed to be okay? </p><p>“Yeah ‘Samu what’s up?” Atsumu grinned. Osamu only now noticed their position, Atsumu sitting on the bed with his back hunched over as (y/n) bent down in front of him drying his hair, which meant that his face was way too close to her-</p><p>“No. Nope. Not happening.” he walked forward and snatched (y/n) to the door frame. “Sorry..could you do the food instead?” he said giving a weak smile and holding the towel in her hands. “I’ll take care of him instead. </p><p>“Oh, yeah sure.” she smiled and walked down, Osamu’s small smile watching her as she trotted down the stairs before whipping his head around to Atsumu and slamming the door.</p><p>“You gonna take care of me?” Atsumu grinned. It wasn’t long before Osamu whipped the wet towel on his back. “Not funny. Stay away from her,” he said with a deadpan voice. “Relax relax, I would never steal (y/n)-chan from you.” he laughed getting up from the floor. “Although I could if I wanted to-<b>agEHk</b>- stop hitting me!” Only to receive a glare from the grey-haired spiker. “Hey but seriously, you really like her dont’cha?” </p><p>“What does it matter to you.” he sighed. “Nothing it’s just, I think she really really likes you too.” Of course he knew that but he still asked, “What do you mean?”</p><p>“I mean most girls usually fall over this.” he referred to his body while looking down before receiving another glare from Osamu. “But she didn’t even take a second look, she’s not even remotely interested in me even though we have the same face. Pretty cool, right?” </p><p>He thought about it for a moment, taking in what his brother said. A small tint of pink appeared on his face as he mumbled <em>“Whatever..”</em> and left the room, mentally reminding himself how lucky he was to be with you.</p><p>—</p><p>
  <em>heads up, every osamu story i write is in the same universe, they’re kinda like continuations of each other hehe. its not necessary to read the others and these can be read individually, but i promise you its worth it at the end :D</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <a href="https://ninliane.tumblr.com/post/189409825853/then-say-my-name-osamu-miya-x-reader">story 1</a>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <a href="https://ninliane.tumblr.com/post/613915157694906368/mistletoe-osamu-miya-x-reader">story 2</a>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>this is story 3</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <a href="https://ninliane.tumblr.com/post/613289022155112448/id-rather-be-me-with-you-osamu-miya-x-reader">story 4</a>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://ninliane.tumblr.com/post/614821546822975488/heyy-first-time-requesting-haha-but-maybe-an-osamu">story 5</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. i'd rather be me with you | osamu x reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“Happy Birthday!” </em>
</p><p>You woke up from a vibration you felt from your bed. A small sluggish smile graced you face as you already knew who it was from. </p><p>“I’ll see you at 6, enjoy your day (y/n), I love you :))”</p><p>Excited to spend your day with friends you hopped out of your bed and changed into something refreshing for the day.</p><p>————-</p><p>“So? What do I get in return?” Atsumu asked grinning. Osamu rolled his eyes, “You can have my pudding for a month.” the eyes of the blond setter widened, “A month?” he said in disbelief. It was at this point he finally understood. “You really love (y/n) that much huh,” he said in awe. </p><p>Osamu, his face still scrunched with a hint of red on his face turned away “Of course I do..” “I was just kiddin’ when I said I wanted the pudding but hey I’ll take what I can get” he smiled and stood up. “So? What do I have to do? I assume the others are in this too?”</p><p>————-</p><p>“Kita-san?” you questioned. As you said goodbye to your friends in the Plaza, Inarizaki’s captain had approached you. “Hello, (y/n)-san. Happy Birthday,” he spoke with a small smile. “Are you headed somewhere?” “Kita! Yeah, I’m headed to meet Samu, what about you?” </p><p>“I was just around the area, would you mind if I accompany you? We’re headed the same way,” he asked. “Yeah, of course!” you said, totally slipping over your head that he had no idea where you were going.</p><p>The two of you made small talk until you reached the exit of the Plaza. “Well, it was fun chatting with you. I’ll be on my way then.” he spoke before digging through his bag, “I almost forgot, this is for you.” </p><p>He brought out a rose with an envelope that had your name written on the back in gold cursive writing. “Oh, Kita! I-” you stuttered at the unexpected gesture. “I suggest not opening that now. See you, (y/n).” and he left before you could say anything else. </p><p><em>‘What was he-’</em> “(y/n)-san!” you whipped your head around as your name was called. You recognize Aran and Suna walking towards you. “Oh hi guys! What are you-” “No time come with us.” they each grabbed one of your arms and rushed you out of the plaza near the street.</p><p>“What? Guys! What’s going on?!” your question slightly panicked. “This is your fault, Suna. You were late!” you heard Aran whisper to him, “I got lost..” he muttered. The three of you finally stopped at a road near the beach. Trying to catch your breath, you ask.</p><p>“What..are you guys..” before you could finish they both shove one rose each with an envelope towards you, the same ones that Kita had given you. “Sorry for making you run,” Aran said. Reluctantly you took the roses and envelopes from them. Suna motioned to his left, gesturing for you to go down the beach.</p><p>You looked at him questioningly before walking the stone steps, the warm sand touching your toes through your sandals once you reached the bottom. There, you see Atsumu, hands tucked in his pockets and smiling at you as he leans on the stone wall. “Hiya (y/n), mind if I walk with you?” you decide not to question anything at this point and just slowly nod your head.</p><p>As the two of you walk through the sand he speaks. “You know, you really changed my brother a lot, in the best way possible really.” you look at him, “Really?” You two walk up the steps to a wooden pier.</p><p>“Well, he’s more talkative now. He smiles a lot more. He expresses his thoughts more-oh! Remember your post last week? He wouldn’t shut up about how pretty you looked, he kept saying he was so lucky you were with him.” your face heats up. </p><p>As you two walk to the very end of the pier, he stars as the ocean and then to you. “I’m really happy you met my brother (y/n). I wouldn’t have anyone else be with him.” he hands you a rose and envelope, completing the set of four you hold in your hands. </p><p>“Atsumu..” you stare at the bouquet, “What’s happening..?” he gives a smirk and gestured over his shoulder. Before you could follow his gaze you hear the strum of a guitar. </p><p>As you turn around Osamu was there, standing at the once empty pier, holding a guitar as he strums it. You gasp and put your both hands over your mouth. Osamu looks at you, smiling. Oh, how beautiful you looked standing there with the sun and orange-colored sky behind you.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I’d rather be tall<br/>I’d rather be smart<br/>I’d rather be sure you know I care</em>
  </b>
</p><p>The amount of effort he put into this whole day. The hours and hours of practicing this song, all to see the look on your face. He’s nervous, but with a red face, he smiles at you.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Wherever you go<br/>Whatever you start<br/>I’d rather be sure you know I’m there</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em><br/>I'd rather I always be a part of whatever you do<br/>I’d rather be me with you</em>
  </b>
</p><p>‘Is she tearing up? I can’t tell.’ he thinks. He secretly hopes you are though. </p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Wherever we go<br/>I already trust<br/>I’d know what to do if it were us<br/>I’d know what to say<br/>I’d know how to be<br/>I’d know your entire syllabus</b>
  </em>
</p><p>Each word he sings he means it with his whole heart as he looks you in the eye. Every note and melody all for you. All of his feelings for you poured into this one song. And you receive every drop of it. He walks towards you as he sings the last few notes</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>I can’t think of any other thing in the world I would rather do<br/>If I could be</b>
  </em>
</p><p>He stops right in front of you now having a clear view of your face. Tears welling up in your eyes, your face read as you smile at him</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>I’d rather be me with you</b>
  </em>
</p><p>When he sung ‘you’, you had lunged into his arms, the guitar strap preventing the guitar from falling. “Oh my gosh, Samu! I-I..” you try to form words and end up crying. He wraps his arms around your body, giving you the softest smile as he mentally rejoices how much of a success this was. “I don’t even know where to start.” you let go of him. </p><p>“How about opening those envelopes?” he suggests and he brushes his thumb over your cheeks, wiping your tears. You do as your told and inside each one are printed pictures of the two of you. Behind the photographs is the phrase “I love you forever” along with his name.</p><p>You’re at a loss for words but Osamu strings them up for you. “Happy Birthday (y/n), I love you” and he pulls you into a loving kiss.</p><p>———-</p><p>
  <em>heads up, every osamu story i write is in the same universe, they’re kinda like continuations of each other hehe. its not necessary to read the others and these can be read individually, but i promise you its worth it at the end :D</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <a href="https://ninliane.tumblr.com/post/189409825853/then-say-my-name-osamu-miya-x-reader">story 1</a>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <a href="https://ninliane.tumblr.com/post/613915157694906368/mistletoe-osamu-miya-x-reader">story 2</a>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <a href="https://ninliane.tumblr.com/post/190134172283/i-just-saw-your-post-and-i-love-jealous-scenarios">story 3</a>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>this is story 4</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <a href="https://ninliane.tumblr.com/post/614821546822975488/heyy-first-time-requesting-haha-but-maybe-an-osamu">story 5</a>
    <br/>
  </em>
</p><p>The link to given song the love song of Steven to Connie in Steven Universe Future, please give it a listen. It’s short and the melody is the sweetest thing in the world. :)) Osamu singing this to his s/o just popped into my mind with this adorable song. </p><p>
  <a href="https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D2cUE9Jom0o4&amp;t=NTQ0YTJiODNjYmYyODFlNjM0NmVmZWViZWNlNGIwNTAzYmMxYTIwOSxCVlBJalBSbQ%3D%3D&amp;b=t%3ARrgQlMUaFEumw6nEXPZhgQ&amp;p=https%3A%2F%2Fninliane.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F613289022155112448%2Fid-rather-be-me-with-you-osamu-miya-x-reader&amp;m=1&amp;ts=1599367094">Song Link</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. miya twins with a younger sister</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <ul>
<li>Contrary to popular belief that they would be doting older brothers who love and adore her 24/7 I think <b>not-</b>
</li>
<li>These little shits have that sibling banter type and would mess with her young mindset  </li>
<li>Okay maybe that’s just majorly Atsumu. When he was 10 he was the type who would say<em> “(y/n)-chan! atsumu-nii is hungry could you get him pudding please?”</em> and use her as a little do getter and errand-runner, much to Osamu’s distaste who sometimes stops her and tells her not do it</li>
<li>The first few years of her life she would just do as she was told but when she got to around 4 that’s when she started revolting against him</li>
<li>By the time she reached 5 the twins were in their first year of high school already so Atsumu stopped asking her to get things and instead would ask things like <em>“(y/n)-chan! hold my hand! don’t you wanna walk to school with your cool brother?” </em>
</li>
<li>“no you embarrass me all the time! go away!” </li>
<li>poor atsumu had his heart broken </li>
<li>Osamu, on the other hand, would be more caring, taking care of her bento for school and such</li>
<li>but he had his fair share of messing around with her too </li>
<li><em>“(y/n)-chan did you know that a yokai comes and snatch little girls who eat too much pudding?”</em></li>
<li><em>“what? no I don’t want to be taken!”</em></li>
<li><em>“yes so stop eating my pudding.”</em></li>
<li>In their second year (y/n) was 6 and was in Inarizaki’s elementary school. The twins would always pick her up after practice and they would walk home together, and that usually meant that she was the last one to get picked up and would wait alone (sad :( )</li>
<li>One day she got tired and walked over to Inarizaki’s high school to the gym and saw that they were still practicing. </li>
<li>And I kid you not when I say that they were still in the middle of a rally when she just runs in and hugged Osamu’s leg, who by the way was about to jump for a spike</li>
<li>The ball drops on their side and Atsumu who’s on the other side of the net just shouts <em>“(y/n)?! what are you doing here, we’re not done yet.” </em>
</li>
<li>the volume of his voice made the six-year-old cry into Osamu’s leg as she hugged tighter</li>
<li>“i’m always the one left behind in class! you guys take too long in volleyball!” </li>
<li>The team just goes <em>“awee”</em> but suna doesn’t miss this chance to call the twins out on being bad brothers </li>
<li>Osamu picks her up as she still cries and tries to calm her down, “There, there, (y/n). Sorry we made you wait so long.” he lightly bounces her up and down in an attempt to soothe her</li>
<li>“look at osamu, what kind of brother are you atsumu? yelling at your sister like that?” aran scolds </li>
<li>“oh shaddup you!”</li>
<li>Kita, who wasn’t playing offered to take care of her until the match finished which twins were grateful about </li>
</ul><p>
  <b>Bonus</b>
</p><ul>
<li>I think that when you finally grow up to be 16 that’s the only time they’ll be protective of you and try to pry out what’s been going on in your life</li>
<li>“Soo (y/n)-chan, what are your plans tomorrow?” atsumu would ask “We should have dinner after Samu finishes with work. It’ll be my trea-”</li>
<li>“Can’t, my boyfriend is picking me up for a date.” </li>
<li>
<b>“oh okay- your what now?”</b> </li>
<li>Osamu is skeptic, and would rather know who the boy is properly then he would be okay knowing you’re in good hands. Atsumu on the other hand even after knowing him, would feel a little sad and moody about losing you a bit, knowing that there’s another man in your life </li>
<li>you grow tired of this attitude of him always belittling your boyfriend but sometimes you feel bad because you know he just misses his little sister as well so you called him out when he had a free day</li>
<li>“(y/n)-chan? where are we going?”</li>
<li>“the amusement park. let’s go.” there’s an overdramatic gasp with tears in his eyes before you turn around with a red face “don’t get all emotional! now let’s go.”  </li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. younger sister of miya twins gets married</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <ul>
<li>wedding planning!!</li>
<li>you probably had so much help with your girlfriends and had the best bachelorette party </li>
<li>your last girls night out before getting married!! </li>
<li>you guys go from bar hopping to the clubs and you guys honestly have so much fun!</li>
<li>and then there’s the bachelor party with your fiancé and brothers, along with a couple of his work friends</li>
<li>you bet your ass the twins were the ones who planned the whole thing</li>
<li>it would be the same, bar hopping and all but they didn’t go to the clubs </li>
<li>instead they brought him to an empty field after leaving your fiancé really confused</li>
<li><b><em>“this is where yer gonna end up if ya’ so much try n’ hurt her in anyway.”</em></b></li>
<li>basically the twins used this as their last night where they can torment him because after tomorrow, they really have to welcome him into the family </li>
<li>he makes you very happy after all!</li>
<li>then there’s the wedding</li>
<li>the old Inarizaki Team and the Black Jackals are also there too for support!</li>
<li>osamu is ofc catering the food, but he has staff for him to do that while he enjoys the event </li>
<li>Atsumu is charmingly entertaining guests as usual </li>
<li>Then the time comes for you to walk down the aisle </li>
<li>Whilst still in wedding planning there was an argument between the twins on who would walk you down</li>
<li>“i was the more caring one you just bossed her around.”</li>
<li>“yeah but who pays for her electricity bills and takes care of her now?!”</li>
<li>in the end you wanted both of them to walk you down. </li>
<li>They were waiting for you outside the double doors of the church, fixing themselves and all</li>
<li>and then they see you in your wedding dress </li>
<li>they stare at you a bit and osamu is the first one tear up a bit </li>
<li>“samu! we haven’t even entered the church yet don’t cry- ah tsumu, no not you too!!” you laughed wiping their tears with your gloves </li>
<li>once they gained composure the staff opened the doors </li>
<li>the whole crowd turns around to the three miya siblings, two brothers walking down their little sister who’s last name will no longer be miya</li>
<li>though in reality they weren’t really losing her, that thought of your last name alone was enough to make them tear up a bit, but they held it in</li>
<li>when you three finally reach the alter you turn around and hug them</li>
<li>“thank you…i love you guys so much.”</li>
<li>as if they practiced in synch, they each took one of your hands and placed them in your finacé’s hands</li>
<li>flashbacks of your childhood flash through mind. the way atsumu ordered you around but still walked you to school. how osamu made all your meals but messed with your head to keep you away from his. how you walked into their volleyball practice when you were in kindergarten and cried because they took too long in practice. that time they planned the most embarrassing 18th birthday party for you…</li>
<li>……</li>
<li>….</li>
<li>..</li>
<li><b>“take care of her for us.”</b></li>
<li>this action was the one where you had to bring out every drop of strength to prevent yourself from lunging into their arms once more to cry and say how much you love them </li>
<li>but they knew that already :)</li>
<li>the reception super fun as well </li>
<li>when it comes to the dance atsumu is about to walk to towards you only to be pushed off by osamu who graciously sweeps you away to the dance floor </li>
<li>atsumu is <b>LIVID</b> when osamu steals your first dance</li>
<li>osamu then twirls you to his twin when you two are finished and you’re honestly just so happy</li>
</ul><p>
  <b>epilogue </b>
</p><ul>
<li><b>“can you tell which one is uncle atsumu?” </b></li>
<li>the baby looks back and forth very confused and starts crying</li>
<li>the twins start panicking </li>
<li>“ahh!! no no please don’t cry! (y/n)-chan!”</li>
<li>“argh i told you guys to stop playing that with her!”</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. atsumu miya realtionship hcs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <ul>
<li>okay so you know how daishou is a cunning jerk to <strike>kuroo</strike> everyone but a gentleman to mika?</li>
<li>that’s like 50% of your relationship with atsumu </li>
<li>he’ll never be late on dates, will pay for your meals, hold the door open for you</li>
<li>the other 50% is his personality towards everyone else. </li>
<li>he can be blunt and speak without thinking, so if you give him a handmade gift he’ll go “what’s this?” or if you cook something for him he will critique it bc its canon he loves food and its his weakness. so yeah. he won’t hesitate bitch</li>
<li>he’s also a baby though</li>
<li>one time you were waiting for him while he had his training after school and when he saw you in the bleachers he called out</li>
<li><b>“you know ya don’t have to wait for me right? just go home yer distracting me.”</b></li>
<li>you were kinda used to this so you just raised an eyebrow and left without a word, already knowing what was coming next as on the walk home you get a text</li>
<li><b>“wait did u actually leave?”</b></li>
<li><b>“no wtf why did you leave”</b></li>
<li><b>“(y/n) pls come back”</b></li>
<li>you sigh and playfully roll your eyes </li>
<li><b>“no.”</b></li>
<li>after that you don’t come to his practice for the next two days, but it’s simply out of teasing him for fun, just to see how long he would last and by day three he just grabs you from your classroom, drags you allll the way to the gym, and once he sits you down he throws his heavy bags and jacket on your lap so you don’t leave</li>
<li>he is man-child, your honor </li>
<li>he’s actually so thoughtful though!!</li>
<li>when it was your birthday he planned WEEKS before. he took you on an amazing date to a water park with an aquarium. </li>
<li>and believe me when i say he was SO prepared for everything</li>
<li>while walking you started feeling thirsty. you didn’t even say<b> anything</b> and he just pulls out a cold water bottle from his bag as if on cue</li>
<li>he knew exactly what time you got hungry and booked a reservation at that exact time </li>
<li>he knew what time you would get tired and what you would want to do to relax. so when he brought you to his house the living room was already set up with blankets, snacks, Netflix, at the sweet AC running </li>
<li>you just stare at the perfect set up while he takes off his shoes. after he’s done he lifts you bridal style and dumps you on the couch</li>
<li>cuddles!</li>
<li>you know how guys like to be the confident one in public when they’re with their friends? arm around your shoulder in all? but like when they’re alone with their girlfriends they just wanna be held by them</li>
<li>yes that is atsumu miya sir</li>
<li>he just wants to be babied when no one else is looking. head on your lap, face buried on your chest as he smiles, you giving cuddles etc. </li>
<li>he will want you to lightly scratch his head for hours straight when you two are relaxing and if you stop even for one second he <b>will </b>complain</li>
<li><b>“why’d ya stop?!”</b></li>
<li><b>“tsumu please i just needed to get my phone.”</b></li>
<li>he just really likes the feeling your fingers massaging his hair!</li>
<li>he’ll also looking for compliments from you </li>
<li><b><em>“did you see that serve (y/n)? didn’t i do i good job?” </em></b></li>
<li><b><em>“did you like today? wasn’t it the best date you ever had?” </em></b></li>
<li>he could get thousands of compliments from other people but they mean nothing if you don’t say so &lt;3</li>
</ul><p>
  <b>bonus since <a href="https://ninliane.tumblr.com/post/614371195396161536/can-i-request-osamu-relationship-headcanons-with">i did one for osamu</a></b>
</p><ul>
<li>in the unlikely event where your life is being threatened, he is on alert the whole time and will refuse to sit still</li>
<li>if there’s a natural disaster and you’re 5 kilometers away he will <b>run </b>towards you</li>
<li>if he doesn’t know where you are he will start getting angry and snappy at everyone</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. going in to labor early and osamu is absent (ft. black jackals)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="pp">
  <p>
    <b>Osamu Miya</b>
  </p>
  <ul>
<li>Osamu had a conference that day. He was meeting with the realtors who were giving him the land to finally open up a shop for his business in Tokyo</li>
<li>At that point you were already 9 months pregnant, and the baby was due a week and a half, so you weren’t really worried about him leaving. Osamu on the other hand has very hesitant about leaving you when the baby was coming so soon. At that moment, Atsumu had overheard your conversation </li>
<li>
<b>“I can take care of her, Samu. You can go on to that meetin’ of yers.”</b> </li>
<li>Granted this only made Osamu even more stressed, but Atsumu assured that he wouldn’t be alone as it was a day off for their team, so Hinata, Bokuto, and Sakusa would be there too</li>
<li>Seeing as this was an important meeting too, Osamu finally agreed to it so as long everyone stayed home, and would be called if anything happens. </li>
<li>Atsumu was thrilled to be spending time with his sister-in-law and future niece or nephew. Hinata and Bokuto rushed in the apartment happily, wanting to feel your stomach to ‘see if the baby was kicking like in the movies’</li>
<li>You laughed and let them do so. Atsumu was right beside you 24/7, especially when Hinata and Bokuto were right next to you. He wanted to prove himself to be a good godfather for the baby, to you but mostly to his brother.</li>
<li>And my stars he was terrific at it. He knew what you needed at all times and always helped you if ever you needed to stand up. </li>
<li>Sakusa was a bit uncomfortable being near a pregnant lady, but he stayed nonetheless as he <strike>was forced</strike> had nothing better to do</li>
<li>You were making idle chit-chatter with the four until you felt something. </li>
</ul>
  <p> </p>
  <p><em>“Ah..”</em> “You okay?” Atsumu asked right away. “Yeah..yeah, I guess the baby just ki-<b>aaAH!</b>” you leaned back on the couch and groaned, breathing in and out. “What’s wrong? Are you okay?” Hinata asked. But (y/n) didn’t respond and merely focused on her breathing. Once her breathing had slowed down she spoke, “Yeah..false contractions. They happen all the time. I’m fine.” she weakly smiled and assured him.</p>
  <p>“Er, (y/n) I wouldn’t be so sure about that.” Bokuto crossed his eyes to a wet patch on the couch where she sat. “Oh my god.” Sakusa covered his mouth and stood up, pacing the room to avert his eyes. “(y/n)-san?” Hinata asked panicked. “Atsumu,” her eyes went to her brother-in-law, “my water just broke.” she breathed out. </p>
  <p>Oh..<br/>..<br/><b>Oh</b></p>
  <p>“Okay, okay, (y/n), calm down. Everything is going to be fine.” Atsumu held her hand and assured her. But deep inside he was panicking. This wasn’t supposed to happen?! “Aghh!” she squeezed his hand tightly, “W-what’s happening why are they early?” (y/n) groaned out.</p>
  <p>“Bokuto, call an ambulance right now.” Atsumu said not taking his eyes off her, “Already did! They’ll be here in ten minutes.” Bokuto put his phone down and turned to (y/n). “Don’t worry, (y/n)! This will all be over soon and the baby will just pop right out on floor! Nice and easy!” he grinned</p>
  <p><b>“Don’t let the baby touch the floor!”</b> (y/n) and Sakusa both yelled. </p>
  <p>“Samu..” she breathed seeming to forget he was away, “Where is he?” “I’ll call him. It’ll be okay, just try to relax.” Atsumu turned to Bokuto, “Stay outside to signal the ambulance. Shoyo get blankets for her upstairs. Omi-kun, stay with her and make sure she’s comfortable.” “Got it!” Bokuto and Hinata went to their respective duties.</p>
  <p> Sakusa merely stared at Atsumu horrified. “You want me to stay with someone who’s about to give birth?!” “Dammit, Omi-kun yes! I have to call Samu so just make sure she’s okay!” </p>
  <p>With that Atsumu walked to the next room, leaving Sakusa to face one of his worst nightmares. </p>
  <p>The room was silent, as (y/n)’s breaths filled the room. “S-Sakusa..” he turned to her, “you don’t have to come near m-me. It’s okay, I…understand!” she gasped at the last part. Well crap now he <b>had</b> to help her. Swallowing his fears he walked over to her and held her hand. <em>“You’ll be okay..you’ll be okay..”</em> he said repeatedly. “Hah…thanks, Sakusa.”<b> “I wasn’t talking to you.”</b></p>
  <p>
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>Meanwhile Atsumu had to face the wrath of his brother. “WHAT?!” a loud voice errupted from the phone. “Did you do something? I swear to God, Tsumu if you did anything-” “Calm down, Bokuto is getting the ambulance, Shoyo is getting blankets, and Omi-kun is with (y/n) right now.” “Sakusa?!” Osamu’s voice cracked. “Oh god I’m on my way. I’ll meet you in the hospital in an hour. Tsumu this is adult stuff! Your ass better make sure she’s calm!” he yelled</p>
  <p>“My ass is fine! What about your ass?!” he retorted, “You wanna talk to her?” “Please.” he went back to the room to find Sakusa even more stressed out than (y/n) “Oh thank God, you’re back.” “(y/n) it’s him.” he handed his phone to her. “Samu?” “(y/n), are you okay?” “I’m fine..just please hurry back.” she held in a groan of pain from a contraction that just happened at that time as to not worry him. “I’ll be there in an hour. I love you okay?” “I love you too.” </p>
  <p>Atsumu took the phone back as Bokuto barged in “It’s here!” “Alright, (y/n) let’s get you up. We’re going to the hospital now okay?” not having any more energy to spare you merely nodded as Hinata draped a blanket over you.</p>
  <ul>
<li>Atsumu was efficient in everything. He made sure you got the right doctor, the best room, and even yelled at the doctors who tried to stop him from entering the room with you. </li>
</ul>
  <ul>
<li>“Sir unless you’re the father-” </li>
<li>“Yes my name is Osamu Miya, I am the father!” quickly yelled and showed a photo of him and (y/n) from a couple of months back to when he took a selfie with her on Osamu and (y/n)’s wedding day. Luckily due to them being twins the doctor believed him and let him in. </li>
</ul>
  <ul>
<li>Osamu on the other-hand barged into the waiting room half an hour later where Hinata, Bokuto, and Sakusa were. “Where are they?” he gasped, “Here!” Atsumu came out wearing a blue coat, a mask, and gloves. “They’re about to do c-section. C’mon.” he began to remove the accessories as he switched with his brother. </li>
</ul>
  <ul>
<li>An hour passed and Osamu stepped out of the operating room with a smile on his face. “Tsumu,” he called his brother who immediately rushed to his side. “Is she okay? How bout the baby?” he asked. “They’re both fine.” he nodded, “I wanted to say sorry for yellin’ at ya. (y/n) told me how much of a help ya’ were. Thanks for bein’ there for her. I couldn’t think of a better Godfather” </li>
<li>Atsumu raised his eyebrows, “You’ll let me?” “It was already decided either way.” Osamu shrugged then smiled. “Now, you wanna be the first meet your nephew?” </li>
<li>He quickly nodded and he let him inside the room, where a new addition to the Miya family was waiting.</li>
</ul>
</div><div class="tagsin non">
  <p>
    <a href="https://ninliane.tumblr.com/tagged/haikyuu">#haikyuu</a>
    <a href="https://ninliane.tumblr.com/tagged/haikyuu%21%21">#haikyuu!!</a>
    <a href="https://ninliane.tumblr.com/tagged/hq%21%21">#hq!!</a>
    <a href="https://ninliane.tumblr.com/tagged/haikyu">#haikyu</a>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. SIX THE MUSICAL FT MANAGERS</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>so nekoma doesn’t have a manager so that will just be you. these are based off the introductions of the queens as well as the k Howard roast. and yes i included dateko bc i believe they should’ve been in nationals fight me. i also had to fill in a little gaps with hcs of my own hope u don’t mind!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="answer">
  <p>
    <b>Introduction of Teams</b>
  </p>
  <p><b>KAORI:</b> So you’ve come here tonight to party with us old-school.</p>
  <p><b>YACHI:</b> Really, really old school. But we’re not here to have fun!</p>
  <p><b>Y/N:</b> Uh-uh. We’ve got a serious score to settle</p>
  <p><b>MAI:</b> We’ve been in the spotlight for too long.</p>
  <p><b>YUKIE:</b> And we came here tonight to stay in the spotlight!</p>
  <p><b>*BEAT*</b> </p>
  <p><b>Y/N: </b>The problem is there’s-</p>
  <p><b>ALL:</b> SIX</p>
  <p><b>Y/N: </b>-of us. And we know you’ve all got your favorite!</p>
  <p><b>KIYOKO:</b> Yes everyone wants to know who was the most important team!</p>
  <p><b>KAORI:</b> And they’ve been arguing about it for months.</p>
  <p><b>MAI:</b> We’ve heard it all-</p>
  <p><b>KIYOKO and YACHI:</b> The most unexpected was obvs the winner.</p>
  <p><b>YUKIE and KAORI:</b> Who lasted the longest was the strongest!</p>
  <p><b>Y/N:</b> Who’s most persistent is victorious</p>
  <p><b>MAI:</b> Who’s blocks were strongest takes number one.</p>
  <p><b>KIYOKO:</b> But tonight, we’ve come here to answer your questions once and for all!</p>
  <p><b>YUKIE: </b>Ahhh tell you what you want! What you really really want!…to know.</p>
  <p><b>YACHI</b>: That’s right we’re gonna help you figure out which team was</p>
  <p><b>KAORI:</b> The Champion of Nationals</p>
  <p><b>YACHI:</b> The ace among all players</p>
  <p><b>Y/N: </b>The Miya Atsumu among all setters in the Summer Nationals in Nagano from July-August 2015.</p>
  <p><b>KIYOKO: </b>But how in the world are they going to choose their leading team?</p>
  <p><b>YUKIE: </b>Hold up! If this is going to be a fair competition they’ve gotta judge us on the one thing we’ve all got in common. </p>
  <p><b>YACHI: </b>The team to take the championship should be the one who’s manager had the biggest-</p>
  <p><b>MAI:</b> The firmest-</p>
  <p><b>KIYOKO: </b>The fullest-</p>
  <p><b>KAORI:</b> Load of BS they had to deal with during Nationals.</p>
  <p>—–</p>
  <p>
    <b>THE NEKOMA ROAST</b>
  </p>
  <p><b>YUKIE:</b> Sorry who?</p>
  <p><b>KIYOKO:</b> Oh yeah! You remember! The least relevant Tokyo team.</p>
  <p><b>YUKIE:</b> Aha yeah no, we still don’t care.</p>
  <p><b>Y/N:</b> Oh haha funny.</p>
  <p><b>KIYOKO: </b>Yeah, speaking of funny good luck trying to compete with us, honey.</p>
  <p>
    <b>*BEAT*</b>
  </p>
  <p><b>Y/N: </b>Yeah..yeah you’re right. I’m gonna need all the luck I can get. Your teams losses sounded terrible. *quietly* and your songs. Really helped to convey that.</p>
  <p>I mean Karasuno. Losing because one of your best players got a fever. That almost could have been really hard for you…when will justice be served?!</p>
  <p>Dateko. Winning the whole thing. Hmm.</p>
  <p>And Fukurodani. Having to take care of your aces emotions during court..surely that means you’ll wi- oh wait. *mumbles* Taketora, Yaku, Kuroo, Fukunaga…<b>Lev!</b> *loudly* Oh wait nevermind.</p>
  <p>But seriously, seriously. All jokes aside, losing failing to receive a chance ball at the final point legit sounds really rough. My team wouldn’t know anything about that.</p>
  <p>I mean look at them they’re really fit, so yeah. I can’t even begin to think how to compete with you all! Oh wait, like this.</p>
  <p>——–</p>
  <p>for those who want to listen to the og audio (its funny i promise)</p>
  <p>introduction: <a href="https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2Fw111r8DvpeA%3Ft%3D345&amp;t=NWNkMzU2YWUwNGQwMThjYTdjMmNmYmE0Y2ZkOTIwMjViZDQ2Nzg4YSx5U25oRGRLUw%3D%3D&amp;b=t%3ARrgQlMUaFEumw6nEXPZhgQ&amp;p=https%3A%2F%2Fninliane.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F618527082427858944%2Fyes-i-love-six-sm-pls-pls-pls&amp;m=1&amp;ts=1599367586">https://youtu.be/w111r8DvpeA?t=345</a></p>
  <p>roast: <a href="https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DG4KMAcQKaM8&amp;t=OGJhMjkzYWZlZGJlMzI4NmY5MmNjZjY5ZGQzOTI2NzUxM2ZhMGNjNSx5U25oRGRLUw%3D%3D&amp;b=t%3ARrgQlMUaFEumw6nEXPZhgQ&amp;p=https%3A%2F%2Fninliane.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F618527082427858944%2Fyes-i-love-six-sm-pls-pls-pls&amp;m=1&amp;ts=1599367586">https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G4KMAcQKaM8</a></p>
</div><div class="tagsin non">
  <p>
    <a href="https://ninliane.tumblr.com/tagged/haikyuu">#haikyuu</a>
    <a href="https://ninliane.tumblr.com/tagged/haikyuu-x-reader">#haikyuu x reader</a>
    <a href="https://ninliane.tumblr.com/tagged/haikyuu%21%21">#haikyuu!!</a>
    <a href="https://ninliane.tumblr.com/tagged/hq%21%21">#hq!!</a>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. osamu with an s/o who unintentionally swears a lot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <ul>
<li>osamu had known you for almost a year and you guys have been together for 6 months</li>
<li>granted he didn’t know every single bit of information of you but that was fine, you guys were taking it slow</li>
<li>one day you received a call from one of your close friends who was visiting japan!</li>
<li>you guys used to play volleyball together back in (home country). he was more serious about it while you mostly just played for fun, but you were decent at most</li>
<li>the next day you had called osamu and asked if he wanted to play with you and your friend. he agreed and even brought suna and atsumu along </li>
<li>after you had gotten everyone introduced you set up the net in the backyard</li>
<li>suna was on your friend’s team and you were setting for osamu</li>
</ul><p>“You touched the net.” he raised an eyebrow. “(friends name), I can’t even reach the top of the net how is that possible?” “You moved your arms too much to the right and your elbow touched it. I saw!”</p><p> (y/n) took a big long sigh and weakly smiled at him shrugging, “Fine, your point.” </p><p>“Thanks,” he grinned devilishly. Osamu looked at your banter and once you turned around your smile and morphed into a serious scowl. “Fucking bitch.” Imagine his eyes when he heard those words come out of your lips. </p><p>“I heard that!” your friend called out </p><p>“You were meant to!”  </p><ul>
<li>osamu had thought you had said something else but apparently not when he heard it the second time</li>
<li>you guys had gone to a cafe afterward at the suggestion of your friend</li>
<li>he had gone to the restroom while you three sat down and looked at the menu, the twins’ eyes glimmering at the options while suna already knew what he wanted  </li>
<li>when your friend had come back he jokingly asked </li>
</ul><p>“So who’s payin-” “Don’t be fucking rude, (friends name),” she shot him a glare and hit him with a menu. “This was your idea, you’re paying!” “Sorry, sorry!” he put his hands up. “Listen to that potty mouth of yours, (y/n), that’s not very befitting of a lady.” Atsumu crossed his arms, smirked, and was amused. “I know, I know sorry.” she sighed</p><ul>
<li>after that day osamu confronted you and you confessed that you didn’t like it when you cussed, and have trying to get rid of it for years</li>
<li>it was on that day he simply offered to help you, and now your conversations with friends go like this </li>
</ul><p>“Okay, how do I look in this?” your friend came out of the dressing room wearing a cheesy suit for a party. You resisted the urge to laugh “Pft, you look like a whor-” the “or” prolonged as you watched Osamu look at you from the other seat, “orrrrrr…rible. You look horrible pick out another one. </p><ul>
<li>Out of the corner of your eye, you saw Osamu laugh at your attempt but was proud that you controlled it nonetheless!</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. baby on board | osamu miya x reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>you try to tell osamu you’re pregnant as well as atsumu loosing a few years of his life. probs one of my favorite stories :&gt; (also kinda based off modern family episodes)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="pp">
  <p>“Hey so I’m going down to the restaurant to try and close that deal on the Tokyo branch,” Osamu said grabbing his wallet and phone. “I really need this to work out so I won’t be back until the evening.” </p>
  <p>“Yeah, of course. Your brother, his team, and the old team all confirmed for the dinner at seven.” You stated, looking through the cabinets to see if you needed any groceries. As you closed the last one you saw Osamu pacing around the kitchen through the living room, a frown on his face as he looked under the cushions. You sighed, knowing what he was looking for. </p>
  <p>You walked up to him, not stopping when picked up his wallet from the kitchen counter and handing it to him. “You left it there two seconds ago,” “Sorry,” he responded grabbing it out of your hand. “This is a really important meeting and the last thing I need is any more stress. I’ll know their decision soon but I just don’t want anything unexpected to happen today.” </p>
  <p>You tensed up at that last part. “Yup nothing unexpected happening,” you held your head high averted your gaze and swallowed. “See you tonight,” and he left the house.</p>
  <p>The thing is you had just found out that you were pregnant two nights ago. You haven’t told anyone yet as you wanted your husband to be the first to find out as he is the father of your child. The night before you had snuck out to buy another test just to confirm it, and again this morning at 4 am to dispose of the test and box before he could find out. </p>
  <p>You had planned to tell him today on his birthday but the meeting for long-awaited Tokyo branch had come. That meeting could have gone two ways, he could have it approved making his life-long dream come true along with having a son, or it could get rejected and he could break down or get mad if you told him you two were expecting a child. </p>
  <p>You couldn’t blame him, you need to be financially stable to support your family. And since you didn’t have a job at the moment as he insisted he would work, he was the only one supporting you.</p>
  <p>Who knows how much one branch could make your family last.</p>
  <p>Trying to push the negative thoughts aside for the rest of the morning you try to relax. You eat come of the onigiri’s for lunch, careful about what you put into your body from now on. It was only until you heard the doorbell in the afternoon were you anxious about the meeting. You got up and opened it to see a grinning blond. </p>
  <p>“Hiya sis,” Atsumu waved, “Thought ya might need help preparing the birthday dinner.” You sighed and gave a weak smile. “You’re a lifesaver thank you.” Atsumu talked aimlessly about his day, his training, and the team as you two cooked in the kitchen. Honestly, you were only half listening as you stirred the pot of sauce, nodding at whatever came out of his mouth due to yourself being anxious.</p>
  <p>“So then Omi-kun was all like ‘you’re so lame. my serves are better.’”</p>
  <p>“Mhm,” </p>
  <p>“And obviously I was upset because Shoyo distracted me from that last serve and messed up my groove,”</p>
  <p>“Yeah..”</p>
  <p>“But then I read somewhere on the internet that teasing is flirting? Kinda like little boy pulling little girls hair to get her attention. Do you think he-”</p>
  <p>
    <b>“I’m pregnant.”</b>
  </p>
  <p>You finally turn to him with a worried look plastered all over your face, leaving the wooden spoon in the pot. Atsumu’s eyes widened as he gasped and looked at your stomach, “You’re gonna get fat..” he whispered. </p>
  <p>You creased your eyebrows as he quickly waved his hands, “I mean, wow.” he looked at you and grinned, “Yer having a baby! Samu’s gonna be a dad,” he then let out another gasp in realization, “I’m gonna be an uncle! Oh my gosh, (y/n)!” he hugged you as you chuckled and held him, finally happy that you told someone. “Yeah, I’m really excited about it.”</p>
  <p>“How did my brother take it?” he asked as he pulled back, his hands on your arms. You looked sideways and furrowed your brows. “I just confirmed it last night, I haven’t told him yet but I’m planning to do so today, but I’m worried because it all depends on-” “The meeting,” his eyes widened in realization. “That’s today. Oh, (y/n) it does all depend on that. But don’t worry-!” he said as soon as he saw your face panic.</p>
  <p>“He’s a respected businessman as well as a smart one,” his phone dinged on the counter as he picked it up. “I’m sure he’ll be fine- oh my god he didn’t get it.” his face went pale as he looked at his phone. </p>
  <p>“What?!” you shouted. “Kita sent me a text, he’s with Aran, they saw him in his restaurant and Samu told them.” “No, no, no, you have to put him in a good mood now!” you waved your hands up and down. </p>
  <p>“(y/n) he didn’t get his branch, is that what you’re-” “Listen to me, blondie-” you grabbed his collar and pulled him down to your level, “That is close..” he managed to let out of his throat, “My raging hormones cannot take this secret any longer and they certainly cannot take an angry and depressed husband. Maybe tomorrow, but not today! There is another human being growing inside of me so you will tell farmer boy and his friend to take him out for food or so help me my baby and I will burn the rice fields as well as all your volleyballs.” you pointed to your stomach. </p>
  <p>Atsumu looked at you as he swallowed, gently wrapping his finger around your wrist to remove himself “Okay..” his whispered terrified as he took his phone out.</p>
  <p>A couple of miles out Kita’s phone rang as Aran comforted Osamu. His eyes widened and looked to both of them, “Aran, can I speak to you please.” “Sure,” he patted Osamu on the back as he held his head down on his counter. The pair walked into the kitchen and Kita lowered his voice, “(y/n) is pregnant.” “WHAT?!” he yelled out. Osamu lifted his head from the counter before deciding not to care after 0.5 seconds. </p>
  <p>“Osamu-kun does not know, we need to get him in a good mood before he gets home. Atsumu made it very clear that she has to tell him today.”  he showed Aran his phone.</p>
  <p>“Yeesh, he really did.” Aran squinted his eyes. “Let’s go.” Kita gestured outside. “Osamu-kun why don’t we get some drinks before dinner, hm?” “Yeah, I’ll treat!” Aran smiled. “Mmrghhh…” he groaned. “Great. Aran, carry him, let’s go to the nearest izakaya.” Kita walked out of the restaurant, making sure to lock up. </p>
  <p>“Okay, they’ve gone out.” Atsumu looked at her. She sighed thankfully and nodded “Thanks, I’m going to take a bath now before the dinner.” “Sure, the others are gonna arrive soon but take your time,” he added and she went upstairs to her room. Another notification rang, it was from Kita.</p>
  <p>
    <em>‘I hope she has a plan on how to tell him. Osamu-kun does not react nicely to change. Remember when they stopped selling the salmon onigiri in the convenience store near the school? He wasn’t in top form for about a month.’</em>
  </p>
  <p>Atsumu grumbled and put the phone down. He picked up the wooden spoon that (y/n) had left. Forty-five minutes later the door opened and Atsumu tensed up. He ran to the door as he tried to untie the apron “Who’s there?!” “Us!” Hinata grinned. Behind him was Bokuto and Sakusa. “Oh thank god, it’s just you guys he sighed.” </p>
  <p>“Uh yeah, it’s us. Nice to see you too, Mary Poppins.” Sakusa eyed him up and down. “Oh shaddup, you try cooking for a dinner of twelve by yourself!” he shot back, tying the apron around his waist again. “Yourself? Where’s (y/n)-chan and Myaa-sam?” Bokuto asked. Atsumu sighed, “(y/n) is up taking a bath and Samu’s out with Kita and A-” </p>
  <p>“I’m home!” someone sang out as the door opened. Atsumu’s face paled. Osamu stumbled in his front door his Kita and Aran following him behind. “You got him drunk?!” Atsumu yelled at his upperclassmen. “I didn’t think he would! He had one sip and he just went like that!” Aran defended, he then lowered his voice “It probably added up the cause of you know what.” </p>
  <p>“Okay, I’ll deal with you later,” he put his hand up and went to Osamu who now stood still, crossing his arms. “Samu, someone is about to tell you very important news that will affect you for the rest of your life, so for once I need you to-” “Yeah I didn’t get the branch!” he yelled out.</p>
  <p>“I don’t care anymore! I don’t want anything to change anymore! I’m fine with the Hyogo branch, I don’t need anything else. In fact, the last thing I need is more stress for the rest of the year,”</p>
  <p> Atsumu’s anxiety went up has his brother yelled in the room. “Tsumu I’m tired, I just wanna go on a vacation and relax. The shop is fine, I can just take a trip to Okinawa or Hokkaido, just relax for the rest of my life with no responsibilities…” “If that’s how you feel then I don’t need you to take care of this baby!” </p>
  <p>The boys looked up to see (y/n) up in the stairwell, clearly mad. Bokuto let out a loud gasp, but no one seemed to scold him as they were all in shock. Osamu face turned into one that no one could read. </p>
  <p>“What?” he cocked his head. “If you want to be sad and mope around because you lost one branch then fine, I can do this on my own!” You yelled as you pointed to your stomach and walked down to the foot of the stair case. </p>
  <p>He looked down there for a moment before realization hit his face, “You’re pregnant…?” he asked softly. </p>
  <p>“Yes.” you stated firmly, “And if you’re not going to be here then I can do this myself! I’ve taken care of toddlers as a teacher and I can do it again!” Osamu slowly walked towards (y/n) as her eyes welled up in frustration. Atsumu’s anxiety rose up again. “Well?” you asked tightening your fists. </p>
  <p>“That’s the greatest news I’ve ever heard.” he looked at her with the most sincere eyes. Your expression softened a bit “Really?” “You tell me I don’t get another branch and yeah its frustrating, but telling me that I’m actually going to have a kid, a human mix of you and me?” his face looked worried but his emotions were sincere. </p>
  <p>“That would’ve made me a thousand times happier than claiming some branch.” Tears finally welled up in your eyes as he smiled at you, his eyes watering up as well as he held you tightly. </p>
  <p>The applause was around the room as they congratulated the couple, and though Atsumu felt like he lost a couple of years due to the afternoon, he couldn’t be happier as he hugged the parents of his nephew and/or niece.</p>
</div><div class="tagsin nonn">
  <p>
    <a href="https://ninliane.tumblr.com/tagged/miya-osamu">#miya osamu</a>
    <a href="https://ninliane.tumblr.com/tagged/haikyuu">#haikyuu</a>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. osamu and kuroo with s/o with a fashion designer and digital artist!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Osamu Miya</b>
</p><ul>
<li>while he is busy running the shop, you are busy at your desk as the digital artist for a prestigious company, specifically the Bouncing Ball Corp. </li>
<li>Believe it or not, you were the one who came with Onigiri Miya’s logo and shop sign! Osamu had asked you to come up with something traditional that will bring customers in. So you simply took a brush and wrote his last name digitally. (Kita was impressed!)</li>
<li>Granted your job only got busier once you started working for one named Kozume Kenma and his company. It was a very demanding job but you took comfort in the millionaire’s money. But money can only get you so far in life, kids^^</li>
<li>You were tired and exhausted without a doubt. Your table was filled junk such as snacks, tissues, and a stuffed toy Osamu got for you to make you feel less lonely when you worked from home</li>
<li>See this time you were sick and were ordered not to come to the office. </li>
<li>It was at eleven pm when Osamu came home from the restaurant and saw you alone on your desk, lights all off as your tablet was the only emitter of light, revealing your pale worn-out face</li>
<li>Osamu frowned at the sight and quite literally had to claw you out of your tablet for you to rest. He pulled you in a hug</li>
<li>
<b>“C’mon (y/n) I’ll make your favorite Onigiri, we can go watch a movie and- when was the last time you showered?”</b> He immediately stepped away from you, but his hands didn’t leave your arms. You look sideways as if in thought,</li>
<li><b>“What day is it?”</b></li>
<li>
<b>“We will watch after you take a nice bath.”</b> he said frowning, <b>“I’ll get some salts, even throw in a bath bomb, get those nice bubbles you like. Just please refresh yourself, you look like death.” </b>
</li>
<li>
<b>“Wow, I love you too boyfriend.”</b> you playfully rolled your eyes but did as he said.</li>
<li>Sure enough by the time you had gotten your clothes, there he was sitting on the edge of the tub, his fingers on the surface of the water as he threw in the salts. You noted that he was still in his black Onigiri Miya shirt, and it had gotten wet as he prepared the bath</li>
<li>You raised your eyebrows suggestively, <b>“So wanna join me? Start undressing me and we can- OW!”</b>
</li>
<li>Your basic seduction was interrupted by a towel being shoved in your face and a kiss on your forehead, <b>“I’d usually say yes to that but today? Not a chance (y/n). Try tomorrow, babe.” </b>
</li>
</ul><p>
  <b>Kuroo Tetsurou</b>
</p><ul>
<li>a <strike>con man</strike> and a fashion designer? power couple^^</li>
<li>Kuroo is busy with his job and so are you, but you made a kick-ass couple either way</li>
<li>You guys always make sure you have time for each other outside of work, and somehow both of you always run late to dates but arrive at the same time. just two hours after the agreed time</li>
<li>you two are so clumsy that one time while the above^^ happened, you and Kuroo wanted to give apology flowers to each other and you both ran into each other at the same flower shop</li>
<li>both of you had a good laugh!</li>
<li> But going back to being a fashion designer, you always have these meetings in these fancy glass buildings with high ceilings, clotheslines everywhere, and work with several models. you also wore pretty modern business attire and you rocked it. you were very generous with your employees as well.</li>
<li>Needless to say, your co-workers and assistants adored you. you were the big boss in your company.</li>
<li>But being the big powerful woman at the head of the table also meant you had a lot of fans. And un/fortunately (you pick) you had one rooster haired one that would interrupt your meetings without warning. </li>
<li><b>“So for our summer collection, the designs by Maria should be worn by Alisa-”</b></li>
<li>
<b>“Um, miss?</b>” Lev, one of your best models, raised his hand, <b>“One sec, Lev. Can you just give these to your sister when you get hom-”</b>
</li>
<li>You were interrupted by rapid tapping on the glass walls. Kuroo was there grinning and once he saw he had gotten your attention, he held up take out.</li>
<li>
<b>‘Let’s eat lunch together!’</b> he mouthed out.</li>
<li>Some of your co-workers laughed and cooed at their bosses’ boyfriend’s affections. But you only sighed and shook your head. </li>
<li>Once you had concluded the meeting you walked out of the room with your arms crossed to a still grinning Kuroo.</li>
<li><b>“Aren’t you supposed to be at work?”</b></li>
<li>
<b>“Mind if I take the boss on a romantic lunch?”</b> he wiggled his eyebrows </li>
<li>You looked at him judgingly as you peered in the plastic bag, <b>“Family Mart take-out?”</b>
</li>
<li><b>“I had ten minutes and no budget cause-”</b></li>
<li><b>“You spent your salary to see a Beyonce concert.”</b></li>
<li>He snapped his fingers and winked, <b>“You know me so well, kitten.” </b>
</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. osamu with an s/o who is used to getting hit on in public</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is the first time one of my stories got in-depth regarding the problems and concerns of women, and how different the world is for them. stay safe girls, never be afraid to ask the help of another person if you feel like you’re in danger!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey, Samu. So I am on my way to the restaurant,” you tilted your head on your shoulder with your phone in between as your hands were currently preoccupied with digging through your sling bag, looking for your keys. “I will meet you there in twenty minutes and then we can go out and get lunch. See you, bye.” </p><p>Closing the door, you put your phone in your bag and made your way to the train station. You sat down, putting your bag on your lap, and looked out the window. At the corner of your eye was a young college boy, a little younger than you, maybe a freshman. He gave you a charming smile and moved to stand right next to you, one hand on the handles of the train and he slouched one leg. </p><p>“Hey,” you looked at him, “Is that you?” He gave you a curious smile. You’ve seen this pick up line before and internally rolled your eyes. You were used to it quite frankly. “Oh gosh, how long has it been? I haven’t seen you since Ana’s party.” </p><p>You only kept silent and just smiled at him, shaking your head slightly before going all the way. You put your hand on your head as if in thought, “I’m so sorry. I don’t know if you’ve heard but I was in a car accident three years ago,” the boy’s face paled, “and ever since the coma I had a really hard time remembering names and faces-”</p><p>“Oh god, no, no, no, I’m so sorry,” the boy sincerely apologized and sat down a seat away from you, “We don’t actually know each other, I thought it was a clever pick-up line, I’m so sorry you just looked so pretty. I shouldn’t have done that.” he looked worried. </p><p>You looked at him with a straight face before cracking a smile, “I’ve never been in a coma. That was a really bad pick up move.” The boy widened his eyes and stared at you in disbelief before joining you in laughter, </p><p>“You..” he charmingly laughed. Charming indeed but not as charming as Osamu’s.</p><p>“I’m sorry. It’s just that I’m so used to it, gets kind of annoying.” You threw a sympathetic smile. </p><p>He shook his head, “You shouldn’t be, it’s sad that you are. I’ve definitely learned my lesson today.” he sighed and shrugged, “No more picking up any girls with cheesy lines.” </p><p>“Hey, don’t beat yourself up about it,” you smiled and lightly punched him on the shoulder, “You were a gentleman. When you saw red flags you immediately stopped and apologized. Not a lot of guys do that. You’re a great guy.” </p><p>He looked at you happily, “Thanks,” your stop had arrived and you stood up, “Wait,” he said, “Can I at least have your number?” </p><p>You gave him another pity smile, “Sorry, I have a boyfriend,” when you said that you saw the instant regret return to his face, to which you laughed, “You’ll find someone, don’t worry. Just try a little more your age. I’ll see you on this train again.” you waved goodbye and he nervously did the same.</p><p>You chuckled at the recent memory as you scanned your card at the gate. You thought about it more as you neared the restaurant; the boy was right, no one should be used to it. You pushed that thought aside as you skipped down the road and opened the sliding doors of the restaurant. Inside was Osamu who had been washing up dishes. He looked up at the sound of the door chime ringing and greeted you with a wave. </p><p>“I’m just finishing up the dishes here. The staff is already here to take over, sit on the counter,” he said.</p><p>You did as he told and put your bag on the table as you slid in the tall seats. You looked at Osamu curiously, wondering if he’d have any reaction to what happened twenty minutes earlier, </p><p>“So Samu,” he hummed as a way to tell you he was listening, “There was this guy who tried to hit on me on the train. Younger, college freshmen.” </p><p>He raised an eyebrow, “Seriously? What’d he do?” </p><p>“It was harmless, actually quite funny, I played around with him for a bit. He apologized once I said I knew what he was up to. Very nice boy, he even asked for my number.” </p><p>Osamu looked up from the sink, pausing from his work and raised his eyebrows, “I said I had you, don’t worry.” you assured. </p><p>He looked back down and continued on the dishes. As he squeezed the sponge he thought, </p><p>
  <em>‘Has she always been hit on like that?’ </em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘How frequent was it for her to get used to it?’ </em>
</p><p><em>‘Has it ever happened while I was around?’</em> </p><p>He kept contemplating about these as he held your hand while you two walked down the main street. </p><p>You were humming along with whatever tune while his eyes were like a hawk’s, darting at each male individual who was in the vicinity. He only noticed after a while that when they had passed you two, boys would look at you in a suggestive manner, thinking that the man beside her didn’t see them. </p><p>Well he saw them all right. </p><p>He frowned at them and pulled you closer, transferring his arm from your hand to over your shoulder, glaring at them as he pulled you away. You noticed him frowning at his food as you held chopsticks in your mouth, </p><p>“Hey, you okay? If you want to talk to the chef again please don’t, it’s the reason we couldn’t go back to that other place.” you pouted.</p><p>He noticed your concern and quickly shook his head, “No, yeah it’s nothing…” he paused, “It’s just, are you really okay with all these guys staring at you?” you shook your head, </p><p>“No, I don’t really like it. At all, but what can you do about it?” she shrugged, “It’s a completely different world out there for women, not a lot of men get that. I mean it’s not just flirting, even the nice ones always treat you differently. They call you sweetheart, and darling, even though you don’t know them. Most men are really ignorant” </p><p>“Me! I’m men, and I get that and I’m not ignorant!” he raised his hand with a frown on his face, mouth full of food, looking like an angry toddler that almost made you laugh, </p><p>“I mean just today I already saw dozens of guys stare at you like you were some piece of meat. That’s not right at all. You’re my meat– I’m sorry, heard it as soon as I said it, my bad.” he tilted his head in apology as you laughed. </p><p>“I can’t imagine what it’s like for other women out there.” he said, “I promise you I’ll make it better for at least you.” </p><p>And that is what he did. He always walked you home and when he couldn’t he would always ask his brother or friends if they could. You could walk home yourself but it was sweet that he cared. At the end of the day, he would always ask without fail how your day was, making sure that you were safe and not bothered by anyone.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>